Look at me
by Lyl04
Summary: On aime être les meilleures,on aime être respecter et craintes,on aime être comme on est et semer la terreur.On aime slucher les loosers et se moquer des geeks,on aime faire croire qu'on aime les basketteurs et sortir avec les footballeurs.On est les reines du lycée et on le restera nous Santana et Quinn. A la seule différence que je tombe amoureuse de Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Bon alors je vous fais vite fais un débriefing

C'est à la saison 3,Quinn n'a jamais était enceinte et est donc toujours capitaine des cheerios. Santana et Brittany ont rompus et Britt' est avec Arty. Finn ne fait plus parti des footballeurs,il est fiancé à Rachel et ils font parti de la chorale tout les deux. Pour tout le reste c'est pareil sauf que Santan,Quinn et Puck ne sont pas dans le ,et Britt' n'est pas proche des filles donc il n'y a pas vraiment de l'unholy Trinity. Mais plutôt un gentil quatuor de Puckurman,Santana et Quinn et Sam

Voilà en espérant que sa vous a aidez et que sa vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **

**PDV Quinn :**

Partant au lycée aux côtés de Santana, je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête les écrasés, sort de ma voiture et mettons instinctivement nos masques de glace sur le visage, devant les portes de l'enceinte on se regarde une dernière fois, vérifiant des imperfections sur l'autre ou quoi-que ce soit d'autre, elle a des cernes sous les yeux assez voyantes, j'ai de la peine pour elle, depuis que Brittany l'a laissé pour Arty elle ne dort presque faisait tout pour elle, elle faisait en sorte que Britt' se sente bien, qu'elle se sente à la hauteur !C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'on ouvre les portes de l'entré mon casier, elle s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens en emprisonnant son poignet.

**-On mange ensemble à midi ?**

**-Non,j'ai un truc à faire.**

**-San'...**Soupirai-je **S'il-te-plait, fais un effort ! Tu mange plus rien, t'as maigris et sa sert à rien de redoublé le sport si t'as rien dans le ventre.**Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec une petite lueur de crainte.**T'inquiète, on ne mangera pas avec elle.**

**-Non...J'en ai pas envie désolé.**

Non ? Sérieusement ?! Tant pis. Je pose tout mes livres dans mon casier et prends ceux dont j'aurais la porte et me retourne mais un crétin à eu la mauvaise idée de me percuté, je me relève plus qu'énerver et regarde la personne prête à recevoir mes foudres.J'ai dis crétin ? Et bah non ! Crétine serait mieux ! Devant moi se trouve une Rachel Berry complètement paralysée,je pends un de mes plus faux sourire et me lève doucement.

**-Rachel ! **

**-Quinn je suis vraiment vraiment désolé je t'ai pas vu j'étais presser parce-que j'ai vu Finn et tu t'es retourné et je t'ai...**

**-Rachel ! C'est bon c'est pas grave,je t'en veux pas t'inquiète !**La coupai-je

**-C'est vrai ? Oh merci Quinn c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Je sais pas quoi dire...**

**-Bah pourquoi tu viendrais pas à ma table pour manger à midi ?**

**-Ta-ta table ? Oui bien sûr Quinn à tout à l'heure alors !**Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Je regarde les personnes autour de moi et m'en vais la tête haute,je me dirige tranquillement vers ma classe quand un bras m'arrête,je me retourne et vois baleineau accompagner d'un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et un complice de la part de Puck et Sam.

**-Vous me voulez quoi ?**Dis-je sèchement.C'est Finn qui prend la parole en premier.

**-C'est juste pour te demander si c'est vrai ? Ce que tu as dis à Rachel pour qu'elle mange avec toi dans la table des cheerios ?**

**-Oui,oui c'est vrai et toi aussi tu pourrais venir ! Après tout vous êtes fiancés !**

**-Cool ! Ouais je serais là !**Il part presque en sautillant comme une petite fille quand elle a sa nouvelle poupée et nous laisse seuls tout les trois.

**-Vous l'avez fait ? **Demandai-je

**-Tout est prêt Quinn...**Dit Sam

**-...Ils vont regretté d'avoir accepter**.Continua Puck.J'hoche la tête un sourire satanique aux lèvres et m'en vais.D'habitude c'est le boulot de San'.Avant qu'elle rompe c'était très simple,on se giflait,s'insultait,se battait et après on se réconcilié,et là...A peine elle réagit quand on la bouscule ou qu'un médiocre élève qui n'est pas dans notre classe social vient lui parler.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive très vite,ce n'est pas pour me déplaire,je me dépêche de retourner à mon casier,pose toutes mes affaires dedans et pars vers la cantine,prend un plateau et double tout le monde sans m'en soucié le moins du monde,je rejoins ma table et me mets entre Sam et Puck,on parle un peu et rigole beaucoup, puis je sens que toute la cantine a son regard posé sur nous,plus personne ne parle et je pense même que plus personne ne respire,je remarque qu'une fille a laissé tomber son lève mon regard sur Rachel et me dirige doucement vers eux accompagner de Puck et Sam et regarde le petit couple, ils sont droit comme un piquet et me sourient de toutes leurs dents...J'aurais presque de la peine pour eux.

**-Vous voulez ? **Demandai-je.

**-Bah vous nous avez invitez à votre table.**Dis Rachel

**-Je me rappelle pas pourtant.**Rachel perd son sourire en une seconde sans doute en comprenant que c'était un piège dans lequel elle était tombée comme une imbécile alors que Finn parlait encore et toujours.

**-Mais si ! J'étais même avec Puck ! Puck dis lui !**Dit-il en se retournant vers lui,il le regarde moqueusement puis dit d'un air innocent

**-A bon ? J'étais avec Sam pas avec toi,tu étais tout seul à ce moment là.Si il est vraiment arrivé...**

**-...Parce que des gens comme vous pourront dire tout et n'importe quoi pour manger avec nous. **Rachel empoigna le bras de Finn et commença à le pousser à l'opposé de nous mais trois joueurs de foot s'interposèrent,je pris un sluchie de même que Puck,Sam et toute l'équipe de cheerios et de foot m'approcha du couple et commença à tourner autour d'eux,plus effrayer l'un que l'autre.

**-On m'a dis hier que vous avez fait votre réception ce samedi,je suis vexé que vous ne m'ayez pas invitez quoi-que ,vous l'avez fait mais comme les 40 autres personnes du lycée je ne suis pas venu.J'ai une raison,pour ne pas entacher pas popularité.Mais les autres ? Comme ceux du Gleeclub par exemple,ils sont au plus bas dans l'échelle social comme toi Berry,pseudo futur étoile de Brodway.**Je fis un pas en arrière pour laisser la place aux garçons pour qu'ils s'occupent de Finn et regarder leurs tête se décomposées au fur et à mesure qu'on parlait.

**-Finn le quaterback...**commença Puck.**Sa fait quoi ? Sa fait quoi d'être un pauvre looser alors que t'étais le boss du lycée,tu avais des amis,une place dans l'équipe de foot,une copine qui était capitaine mais tu as flashé sur Berry.T'as trompé Quinn,tu as balancé Santana et tu est sorti avec elle...**Dit-il en désignant Rachel.

**-...Tu était au plus haut et tu te retrouve au plus vas travailler dans un garage alors que ta copine sera à New York,tu sera pire qu'une épave à 18 ans mais bon,tu dois être habituer maintenant.**Dit Sam amèrement

Je me relevais de mon banc,pris mon regard le plus noir et leurs dis d'une voix glaciale **"mes félicitations mademoiselle et monsieur Berry-Hudson" **et une demie-douzaine de sluchies ont été renversés sur eux avant qu'on éclate tous de rire et les laissant seuls eux et leurs honte.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis désolé j'ai pas trouver un titre adéquate pour le chapitre...

J'espère réellement que sa vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à conseiller ou reviewver !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Oublis le temps d'un instant**

**PDV Santana :**

Je suis dans ma chambre,écoutant une chanson triste me lamentant sur ma rupture avec...Joder ! Il faut toujours que j'arrive à en parler ! C'est pas vrai ! Même quand je suis toute seule je parle de ça ! Il faut toujours que ça arrive, pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce-qui passer ? "Je t'aime pas" voilà ce qu'il c'est passer ! Je lui ai fais quoi ? Elle a entendu quoi ? Je sais pas mais elle a comme même préféré aller chez le sac à roulettes ! Lui ! Je ne suis pas meilleure ? Je ne suis pas mieux ?Je lance la première chose qui est devant moi au sol,ce sera une chaise,sous le coup de la violence et du choque elle se casse en mille morceau,trouvant que je ne suis pas assez défouler je jette toutes les affaires par terre et hurle,frustrée, et me laisse tomber au sol.

Je dois rester dans cette position une bonne heure,j'entends des coups toquer à ma repartiront,puis la voix de Puck se fait distincte.

**-Tana ouvre nous.**

Non,j'en ai pas envie...

**-San' s'il-te-plais,on sait que t'es là...**Cette fois c'est la voix de Sam qui parle.

Silence,enfaîte qu'est-ce-qu'ils font là eux ? Et comment ils savent que je suis là ?D'habitude on a l'entrainement des cheerios mais le coach a annulé à cause du temps qui suivait mon humeur apparemment,le ciel est d'un gris à faire déprimer le plus heureux des hommes et juste avant il a plu des cordes alors le gymnase est inondé.Mais seule les cheerios le savent donc plus précisément Brittany et Qui...

**-Santana si tu ouvre pas cette porte dans les 3 secondes qui suivent je te le jure devant dieu je défonce la porte ! **Je vais la tuer !Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !** Très bien ! Je compte jusqu'à 3 Lopez ! **Je ne me serai pas lever si je savais qu'elle en était pas capable mais malheuresement on parle de Quinn Fabray la fille la plus déterminer que je connaisse quand il sagit de me botter le cul...**1...2...**J'ouvre la porte et vois Puck et Sam qui se bouche les oreilles et...Quinn qui se jette littéralement sur moi nous faisant toutes les deux tomber.

**-Mais t'es complètement folle ! T'imagine que j'aurai pu me blesser espèce de malade ! **Criai-je hors de moi

**-C'est toi la cinglé ! On en serai pas arriver à la si tu avais ouvert la porte dès la première fois !**

**-Excuse moi si je ne voulais pas voir ta tête !**

**-Arrête de mentir ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te voit pleurer pour elle ! rend toi à l'évidence Santana. Elle t'a larguée comme une moins que rien en message en plus**.Encore le sujet de la rupture...**Elle s'est servi de toi...**

**-Quinn arrête...**Oui écoute le.

**-Non Puck ! J'en ai marre de la voir comme sa depuis deux semaines ! Tu as été son jouet.**Chut...S'il-te-plais.**Elle sortait avec toi que pour l'image...**Arrête.**Tu as été un bouche-trou...**Non t'as tout faux tu peux même pas imaginer**.Un pantin,elle s'est servi de toi pour Arty.**Tais-toi,tais-toi,tais-toi je t'en supplie**.Tu as été son expérience,elle t'as essayer et t'as...**La gifle parti toute seule, comment ose t-elle ? Elle se tint la joue avec une main et me regarda puis dirigea l'autre main doucement la n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarquer que je pleurais,comment ne peut-on pas pleurer devant un discours comme ça,blessant mais vrai...Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses qui me donna une bouffée de chaleur,On tomba à terre et je m'accrochais à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage pendant qu'elle me caressait le dos de haut en bas**.Pleure,pleure et après relève toi comme tu le fais toujours et montre leurs qui est Santana Lopez.**Une mélodie se fit entendre,je retourner la tête pour y voir Puck jouer de la guitare et Sam taper le rythme puis Quinn commença à chanter.

**I can't pretend**

Je ne peux pas savoir

**to know how you feel**

ce que tu ressens

**But know that I'm here**

Mais sache que je suis là,

**Know that I'm real**

à tes côtés

Puck

**Say what you want**

Dis ce que tu as sur le coeur

**Or don't talk at all**

Ou ne parle pas

Sam

**Not gonna let you fall**

Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber

Qunn,Sam et Puck

**Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you**

Prends ma main car elle est là pour toi

**My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too**

Mes épaules sont petites mais tu peux pleurer dessus

**Everything changes but one thing is true**

Tout change mais une chose est certaine

**Understand,**

Ecoute moi

**We'll always be more than a band**

On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe

Quinn

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Sam

**You used to brave the world all on your own**

Tu affrontais le monde toute seule

**Now we wont let you go**

Maintenant on te laissera pas y aller

**Go in alone**

Y aller toute seule

Puck

**Be who you wanna be**

Deviens qui tu veux être

**Always stand tall**

reste toujours debout

Puck Sam

**Not gonna let you fall**

Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber

Quinn,Sam et Puck

**Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you**

Prends ma main car elle est là pour toi

**My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too**

Mes épaules sont solides, tu peux pleurer dessus

**Everything changes but one thing is true**

Tout change,mais une chose reste certaine

**Understand,**

Ecoute moi

**We'll always be more than a band**

On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe

Quinn,Sam et Puck

**Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you**

Prend ma main car elle est la pour toi

**My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too**

Mes epaules sont solides tu peux pleurer dessus

**Everything changes but one thing is true**

Tout change mais une chose reste certaine

**Understand,**

Ecoute moi

**We'll always be more than a band**

On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe

Quinn

**Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you**

Prends ma main car elle est là pour toi

**My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too**

Mes épaules sont solides tu peux pleurer dessus

**Everything changes but one thing is true**

Tout change mais une choses reste certaine

**Understand,**

Ecoute moi

**We'll always be more than, a band**

On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe


	3. Chapter 3

Hey alors chapitre numéro 3 ! J'espère ne pas trop décevoir ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souris little girl.**

**PDV Quinn :**

Une semaine après ma spectaculaire gifle de la part de Santana bien mérité tout est redevenu "normal". Santana à reprit son boulot de bourreau au lycée mais en dix fois pire, elle est toujours fatiguée mais a recommencé à manger, ne sèche pas tout les cours et a arrêté de nous fuir, ou du moins,pas toute la journée. Je lève mon regard de mon cahier de maths et regarde le dos de la latine, n'ayant pas cheerliding elle s'est habillée simplement d'un slim noir avec un T-chirt de l'équipe de foot, qui était trop grand mais sur elle c'était très mignon et a détaché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en cascade, se sentant surement observer la brune se retourna et m'observa à son tour, je plongea littéralement dans ses magnifique yeux, elle allait me chuchoter quelque chose quand le professeur la réprimanda.

**-Lopez ! Retournez-vous ! Et arrêter sans cesse de parler !** Elle souffla d'exaspération mais le fit, je me concentra sur le cours, ce que je réussi 5 minutes mais m'endormi très vite après posa ma tête sur mes bras et ferma les yeux, bercer par ma respiration. Digne d'une série lycéenne américaine ce maudit professeur prit toute une foutu pile de ses stupide livres et les laissa imbécilement tomber à côté de ma tê me leva brutalement et regarda le professeur avec un regard de la mort qui tue, cette débilitée humaine me sourit narcissiquement et reparti continuer son me rassi sans aucune élégance et pris un air froid, le prof ne m'a jamais aimé, moi non plus mais c'est de sa faute si ce pauvre abruti ne sait pas donner un cours correctement ! Tout ses élèves sont obliger d'aller sur internet en fin de journée pour tout retravailler tellement il explique mal !

Enfin la sonne signala la fin, je me leva en quatrième vitesse et me dirigea vers la porte quand ce bouffon de prof m'appela,

**-Fabray et Lopez je vous veux au bureau du proviseur tout de suite !** Je me retourne pour regarder Santana et la vois avec un magnifique sourire en coin, elle était juste à tomber par terr...QUOI ?! Non Santana n'est pas à tomber par terre ! C'est juste ma meilleure amie, peut être que dès fois on se frappe et s'insulte...Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, pas sous toute les coutures, mais comme même...Je m'enfonce un peu là...

On se dirige tout les 3 chez Figgins qui nous fait attendre 15 minutes dans la salle, le proviseur nous appelle enfin, on s'assoie sur les chaises en face de lui alors que le professeur reste debout.L'indien nous regarde une à une San' et moi et lâche le prénom de la brunette en lui demandant ce qu'elle a encore fait dans un soupire lasse.

**-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fais pour une fois, c'est ton copain qui m'a convoqué avec blondie pour une chose dont on est absolument pas coupable !**S'exlama-t-elle

**-C'est un professeur Santana pas un copain et pour l'amour de dieu vouvoie moi !**

**-Excuse, bref je disais que nous n'avons rien fais alors avec toute l'amabilité que je puise dans mon corps pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plais monsieur le directeur** Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. **Nous laisser partir car on a cours et que Quinn est une élève exemplaire elle ne doit avoir aucun retard.**

Je l'a regarde sans un mot tout simplement choqué.Pourquoi prenait-elle ma défense ? Elle ne m'adresse même pas un regard pour essayer de m'éclairer,je dirige alors mon attention sur l'homme en face, il m'autorise de sortir ce que j'hésite pendant un laps de temps ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule, elle doit le sentir car elle me regarde et me dit doucement de m'en aller avec en accompagnement un doux sourire. Je prends mon sac et pars mais dans le couloir je décide de diable les retards et au diable l'élève parfaite. Je reste là assise par terre dans le couloirs pendant une bonne demie heure, si ce n'est plus quand d'un coup j'entends des tends l'oreille mais ne perçois rien, puis d'un coup la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas et la latine sort plus que remonté, elle ne m'aperçoit que quelques secondes et arrête tout me fixe intensément à m'en donné des frissons.

**-Montre leurs qui est Santana Lopez...Mais avant, que dirais-tu d'une après-midi parc-d'attraction avec les Puck et Sam ?**

**-Miss parfaite ne l'est plus tellement...**Souri-t-elle

**-Accompagner de Santan ? Jamais.** Elle rigola et laissant échapper le son de son rire, mon cœur loupa un qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Je la regarde en cours,je la trouve mignonne et maintenant je rate un battement en entendant son rire aussi beau soit-il ! Je suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse...D'elle ? Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Sa ne peut pas arriver ! Pas elle ! Pas Santana ! C'est pas vrai... Je replonge mon regard dans le sien et me perd dans mes pensé a des yeux marron foncés qui tirent sur le noir ébène, à reverser, je décents mon regard sur son nez, il est petit et tout mignon...Dérivant encore sur le bas je regarde ses lèvres roses, pulpeuse de taille moyenne.N'importe qui voudrait les embrasser...

**-Hey blondie ! Tu m'écoute ?!**

**-Un ? Euh ? Oui, oui.**Bien sur que non je ne t'écoute pas, mais j'ai une bonne excuse...Toi.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ?

Je sais il est un peu plus court mais...Quinn qui réalise petit à petit ?

Les fameux cris chez Figgins ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sanny**

**PDV Santana :**

J'étais devant la maison des Fabray en train de klaxonner pour la centième fois Quinn. Dès fois j'ai envie de l'accrocher à ma voiture comme ça je n'aurais plus à l'attendre ! Tuant le temps comme je le pouvais je me regarda dans le rétroviseur et me remaquilla, mis un peux de gloss et l'étala avec mon annuaire. 36 ans plus tard je vis la blonde sortir de chez elle en criant au revoir à sa mère et courant jusqu'à ma voiture.

-**Franchement Fabray ! Une éternité ! Sa fait une éternité que je t'attends ! T'abuse madame à toujours vouloir se faire désirer mais sa marche pas avec moi ! Il faut que t'arrête ce petit jeu, je suis pas patiente de nature et toi tu trouve marrant de me faire attendre mille ans !** Dis-je après qu'elle soit montée côté passager.**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? **Elle me regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris et ne disait absolument rien, je leva un sourcil

**-San', t'en rajoute pas un peu ?**

Quoi ? Moi en rajouter un peu ? Mais elle a complètement craquer cette pauvre Quinn ! Je suis pas le genre de personne à en rajouter loin de là même !

**-Tu déraille Quinn ! J'en rajoute pas du tout c'est juste toi qui sais que t'es en tors alors tu essaye de me faire porter le chapeau mais je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure sa-ne-marche-pas ! Tu sais, tu dois réussir à accepter de ne pas toujours avoir raison sa fais du bien !**

**-Santana, t'as tes règles ? **Dit-elle en rigolant, non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle se paye ma tête maintenant !

**-Hey ! Te fous pas de moi Quinn ! Je suis très sérieuse !C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi en plus j'ai mes règles donc j'ai mal au ventre ! T'es pas gentille...**Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se redresse dans son siège et me regarde d'un regard insistant, je baisse la tête honteuse de me montrer aussi faible et renifle. Elle fit un petit sourire et releva ma tête puis me dit en me regardant dans les yeux.

**-San'...Je ne me moque pas de toi je te taquine. Tu m'as attendu 10 minutes mais tu as raison, et si c'est pas le cas, c'est la vérité qui se trompe. je suis désolé...Aller viens là.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra. Après l'épisode Brittany elle a un peu changée. Elle est plus gentille, plus tendre, comme si sur un coup de tête un médecin complètement fou lui a implanté un cœur ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime beaucoup cette Quinn là. Je ne lui montre pas mais j'aime penser qu'elle le sais d'elle même.

Après 15 minutes de route je me gare à ma place habituelle et sors de ma voiture, je vois Quinn faire de même et s'arrête, je m'approche d'elle et la regarde comme on le fait d'habitude.C'est un peu devenu un réflexe de vérifier l'apparence de l'autre avant de rentrer au lycée, je remarque une petite tache de nutella au coin de sa lèvre,

**-T'as une marque de chocolat à côté de la lèvre.**Elle se l'essuie avec deux doigts mais ayant sécher il est beaucoup plus résistant.

**-C'est bon ?**

**-Non il t'en reste.**Elle répète le mouvement mais beaucoup trop haut, ne voulant pas y passer la journée je prends un bout de ma manche, passe un peu ma langue dessus et pose mon doigt couvert du bout de tissu dessus. Je la vois se crispée puis se détend peu à peu...Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Une fois fini je m'éloigne d'elle et me dirige vers les portes de l'entrée. A peine nous avons fais un pas que Puck et Sam nous rejoignent, ils nous regardent avec...De la peine ?! Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lisant dans mes pensées Puck prend la parole.

**-Les filles on a un problème...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Puck ?**

**-...Et bien...A cause de notre petit numéro à la cantine...**

**-Quel numéro ?** il me regarda et me dis avec un petit sourire ce qu'ils avaient fait.**Magistral ! J'adore votre idée les gars, juste grandiose !**

**-Oui mais pas pour longtemps.**Dit Sam** A cause de ça Figgins nous a puni et on est donc obligés d'aller au GleeClub...**

**-QUOI ?! **Criai-je en même temps que Quinn. **Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais moi ?! Je n'étais même pas là !** Sans leurs laissé le temps de répondre je parti en direction du bureau de Figgins, du coin de l'œil je vis que Quinn me suivait mais je n'y prêta pas attention. J'ouvris la porte du secrétariat et fonça sur celle de Figgins, la secrétaire me cria de ne pas entrer et qu'il était en réunion mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Limite je défonça la porte et cria le plus fort que je pu :

-**Tu n'as pas le droit de faire !**

Un homme se retourna vers moi et me scruta du regard, lui aussi il n'était qu'un détail. Il se leva doucement et chuchota au directeur qu'ils reprendraient, il hocha de la tête comme au revoir et parti, Figgins me regarda puis s'assit sur son siège.

**-Santana vouvo...**

**-Non ! **Le coupai-je.** Je ne te vouvoierai pas c'est clair ?! Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour que tu m'oblige à aller dans ce club pourri remplis de looseurs boutonneux et en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ?!**

**PDV Quinn :**

Abasourdie. Voilà ce que j'étais en entendant Santana parler comme ça à Figgins. Il était très gentil et personne ne lui à jamais parler comme ça ! Enfin, maintenant à part Santana... Je suis resté sur le côté et écouter.

**-Santana, je...c'est pour te montrer que dans la vie il n'y a pas que popularité ! Il n'y a pas de classe social, ton père te l'as déjà dit...**

**-Ne parle pas de mon père ! Dans la vie il n'y a pas de classe social mais au lycée si alors non je ne veux pas comprendre ! Annule cette punition maintenant ! **S'exclama-t-elle

**-Je ne peux pas. J'ai donné ma parole à...**

**-Au diable ta parole ! **Sentant qu'elle allait vraiment dérailler je la pris par le bras et la retins. Encore un peu et ce pauvre Figgins se retrouver la tête accroché à sa lampe ! Je ne suis pas pour cette punition, mais je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire la dessus. Je trouve que c'est un peu injuste pour Santana mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire...La brunette était en train d'essayer de passer outre ma main sur son bras, je me posta derrière elle et entoura mes bras sur son ventre.

**-Joder ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !**

**-Santana ! T'accepte ou je te vire de l'école directement ! **

Elle poussa un cris de fureur et sortie de la salle comme une tornade. Figgins poussa un soupir de fatigue, le pauvre...Il doit en avoir marre avec tout ça. Je m'excuse doucement et pars la retrouver dans la cours qui est aussi vide que le cervelle de baleineau mais très calme. Elle est assise sur le petit muré en béton en train de fumer. De temps en temps il nous arriver de fumer quand on en avait envie ou stresser ou énerver... Je me mis en face d'elle et la regarda, elle devait avoir un petit mètre de plus que moi. Elle tira une taffe et me tendit la cigarette, je refusa de la tête et éloigna son bras de moi. Elle fit un de ses sourire en coin et je sentis mon cœur tomber.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fabray ? Tu reviens sur le bon chemin de la fi-fille parfaite ?**

**-Pas du tout ! C'est juste dégelasse de partager la même cigarette ! **Dis-je en mettant mais mains sur mes hanches comme IceQueen.

Elle sauta du mur et se positionna en face de me regarda dans les yeux avec un air de défis.

**-Je ne te crois pas. **

**-Mais c'est vrai !** M'exclamai-je

**-Prouve le.**Dit-elle avec son petit sourire, elle va bientôt le ravaler tiens ! Je lui pris le bout des doigts, la regarda et pris une bouffée de cet fumée tueuse, j'en avala une partie et je souffla l'autre sur le visage de la brune. Elle respira l'air et ferma les yeux, je la regarda faire et me laissa transporter dans cette ambiance. Les yeux fermer je senti les doigts de Santana caresser les miens et me prendre la cigarette, des frissons me parcoururent tout le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter à l'endroit ou elle m'avait touchée. Je rouvris les yeux et la vis en train de sourire...Je leva un sourcil et elle l'agrandit elle mit la cigarette entre mes lèvres et me chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

**-Alors on frissonne quand je te touche miss Fabray ? **Je me liquéfia sur place, elle m'avait vue ! Au mon dieu ! Donnez moi quelque chose pour que je puisse me cacher ! Elle allait me charrier longtemps avec ça ! Nooonnn ! Bon d'accord j'en rajoute un peu mais comme même ! j'ai de quoi !

**-Ose te moquer de moi ou de le dire à qui-que se soit et je balance à tout le monde que tu t'appelle Etelvina !**

**-Tu vas pas oser ?! **

**-Sa ne dépendra que de toi ! **Dis-je avec sourire. Elle fit une grimace et rouspéta,

**-Aller viens on a cours...Manipulatrice.**

**-Pardon Sanny ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

**-Aaarrrrgggg ! **Elle commença à courir derrière moi, par réflexe je poussa un cris et me mis, moi aussi à courir. Capitaine des cheerios je courais logiquement plus vite qu'elle et elle fatigua avant. Elle se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux, je m'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son dos.

**-Ça va Sanny ?** Dis-je moqueusement, elle releva la tête et me regarda avec un regard tueur.

**-Arrête de m'appeler Sanny.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Merci...**Soupira-t elle

**-De rien Sanny !** Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis en courant en cours.

Je pense que je vais adorer cette journée !

* * *

Alors ? Satisfait ou rembourser ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Glee et Puck...**

**PDV Quinn :**

Aujourd'hui était le jour ou San', Puck, Sam et moi allons faire notre entrée au GleeClub. C'est tellement ironique ! Il n'y a même pas une semaine on sluchiait et les sous estimait, maintenant on fait parti de cette bande de losseurs. Je souri me rappelant la réaction de la latine après l'avertissement du renvoi de Figgins.

Dans les couloirs, je me dirigeais dans la salle de chant en traînant des pieds. Dieu, épargnez moi cette torture ! A peine je fais un pas que toute la salle se tait, je remarque rapidement Brittany sur les genoux d'Artie, Rachel complètement coller à Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine et Kurt. Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, enfin, Finn se leva l'air furieux et s'approcha de moi d'un pas très sur. Je leva un sourcil et il fit encore un pas pour se mettre en face de moi.

**-Oui ?** Demandai-je

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!** Monsieur Hudson est énervé ? Tant mieux. Je vais m'amuser un peu.

**-Mais voyons Finn...**Je mis ma main sur son épaule et la fit descendre à ses pectoraux devant le regard interloqué de Berry.**Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi...**

Il enleva ma main d'un coup sec et aller me crier dessus mais une voix le coupa directement.

**-Je sais pas ce que t'allais dire Finnabruti mais si tu ose lui parler un peu plus fort qu'un chuchotement je te fais bouffer ta chérie avec qui t'as eu la plus mauvaise idée que l'homme n'ai jamais fait de la demander en mariage !**

Sanny ! Puck et Sam n'étant pas là vu que pour leur entrainement à la dernière minute, ils rentrerai dans le Club que demain. Me retournant vers San',je ne m'attendais pas à la voir maint...Au mon dieu elle est tellement belle ! Elle me donnerai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Quoi ?! Non, ne pense pas ça Quinn !

**- A ce que je vois on est déjà au complet ! C'est bien !** Commença le Mr Shuster. Je le connaissais que grâce à mes cours d'espagnole qu'il nous donnait. J'ai même des doutes sur ses connaissances dans cette langue, parce que, même moi qui est complètement nulle, remarque qu'il fait des fautes abominables ! **Alors Finn va t'asseoir et les filles venait à côté de moi, bref les enfants on a 2 nouvelles élèves avec nous qui sont là.**On avait pas trop le choix aussi...**Alors soyez gentils avec elles ! Les filles vous voulez bien nous présenter quelque chose ? **J'allais répondre que nous n'avions rien préparer mais la brune me devança en lançant comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde **"bien sur".** Elle partie vers les musiciens et leur chuchota le titre de la chanson, puis la guitare électrique et la batterie se firent entendre. Je la reconnu tout de suite,c'était "Panic Station" des Muse. Je regarda la latina et devina rapidement qu'elle était très à l'aise.

**Santana**

**You won't get much closer**

Tu ne t'approcheras pas

**Until you sacrifice it all**

Tant que tu n'auras pas tout sacrifié

**You won't get to taste it **

Tu n'y goûteras pas

**With your face against the wall**

Avec le visage contre le mur

Plus elle chantait et plus elle se lâchait, je savais qu'elle aimait chanter et dansait mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi...Heureuse. En disant les deux derniers vers elle tourna en rond autour de moi et me prit la mâchoire avec deux doigts. Je les enleva en la regardant dans les yeux puis commença à chanter avec une petite touche d'agressivité.

**Quinn**

**Get up and commit**

Lève toi et engage

**Show the power trapped within**

Le pouvoir piégé en toi

**Do just what you want to **

Fais simplement ce que tu veux

**Now stand up and begin**

Maintenant lève toi et commence

Je m'assis sur le piano et y glissa sur toute sa longueur, puis je me remis debout et me mis dos à San qui enchaîna juste après moi.

**Santana**

**Doubts will try to break you**

Les doutes essaieront de te briser

**Unleash your heart and soul**

Libère ton coeur et ton âme

**Trouble will surround you**

Les ennuis t'entoureront

**Start taking some control**

Commence à prendre le contrôle

**Santana et Quinn**

**Stand up and deliver **

Lève toi et délivre

**Your wildest fantasy**

Ton rêve le plus sauvage

**Do what the fuck you want to **

Putain fais ce que tu veux

**There's no one to appease**

Il n'y a personne pour te calmer

**Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes**

une étincelle dans tes yeux

**And this chaos it defies imagination**

Et ce chaos défie l'imagination

**5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives**

moins 9 vies

**You've arrived at panic station**

Tu es arrivé à la gare de la panique

**Santana**

**Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes**

une étincelle dans tes yeux

**And this chaos it defies imagination**

Et ce chaos défie l'imagination

**5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives**

moins 9 vies

**Santana et Quinn**

**Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes**

une étincelle dans tes yeux

**And you know I'm not**

Et tu sais ce que je suis pas

**resisting your temptations**

Résistant tes tentations

**5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives**

moins 9 vies

**You've arrived at panic station**

Tu es arrivé à la gare de la panique

Nous nous sourions contentes de ce que sa a donné et nous retournons voir que tout le monde était bouche baie. Puis s'en prévenir ils commencèrent tous à applaudir comme des fous. Je ne montre rien mais à l'intérieure je suis affreusement soulager de cette victoire. Je regarde Santana et vois qu'elle a adoptée la même méthode que moi. Nous partons nous asseoir tout au fond de la classe puis observe un peu tout le monde.

**-Sa te dis qu'on aille à la mini fête de Puck après les cours ? On passe chez toi pour que tu te change vite fait et pose tes affaires et après chez moi pour que je fasse pareils. Je te déposerai vu que tu veux plus de ta voiture.** Me chuchota la latina, je lui dis oui de la tête et me concentra sur le professeur qui essayer de nous expliquer que les régional était très important.

* * *

La suite va être la fête de Puck ! Alors reviewver et commenter sa me fais vraiment plaisir et en plus sa ne tue pas !


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 je suis vraiment contente des reviews sa me fais TELLEMENT plaisir ! continuez je reçois tout critiques comme conseils !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Regarde les étoiles...**

**PDV Quinn :**

**- San ! Tu ne vas pas sortir de cette salle de bain ?! **Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait ! La latine est sorti en ouvrant grand la porte et laissant pénétrer l'odeur de la framboise. Elle était juste magnifique dans sa robe noire ! A coupé le souffle...Mon dieu, comment peut-on être aussi belle ?!Ok calme toi Quinn...Cal...Arg ! Sa fermeture éclair et complètement ouverte ! Son dos est tellement...Mmmhhh, son dos. Je me mis une gifle mentalement pour me ressaisir et croisa le regard interrogateur de Santana.

**- Quoi ?** Elle ouvrit la bouge mais la referma complètement choqué par je ne sais pas quoi.

**- Tu - tu t'es giflais Quinn. Pourquoi tu t'es giflais ?! **

Non apparemment ce n'étais pas une gifle mentale mais réelle... Vite réfléchis je ne peux pas dire que je me suis giflais parce-que je trouvais que son dos est complètement irrésistible et que je voulais lui sauter dessus comme à peu près toutes les deux minutes quand elle est à côté de moi ! Non, je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire ça !

**- Un ? Euh non c'est rien t'inquiète je...Sa m'arrive souvent !**

**- Ah... Donc t'es en train de me dire que tu te gifle souvent ?** Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**-Oui c'est exactement ça ! Regarde ! **Sans réfléchir une seule seconde je me remis une claque monumentale qui me décoiffa. J'ai autant de force que ça ?! Aie...Ma joue en a prit un coup, à cause de quoi ? De mes incalculables pensées toutes dirigées vers une Santana nue contre moi à me griffait le dos et qui criait mon...Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! Il faudrait peut être que j'aille voir un psy ? Je rigole toute seule à cette remarque complètement débile et relève la tête me rappelant la présence de la latine. Elle leva les bras au ciel comme signe d'abandon et fit un pas en arrière.

**-Ok Quinn ! Je capitule t'es vraiment trop compliquée et bizarre à mon goût aujourd'hui !**

Je la comprends un peu, après tout, si elle se giflait deux fois elle même et qu'après elle rigolerai je ne la trouverai moi aussi pas très normale...

3 heures après, il était dans les minuit je pense, la fête battait son plein. La musique était à fond, je me demande même comment sa se fait qu'on ne soit pas encore devenu sourd ! L'alcool y était aussi, des litres et des litres d'alcool de tout genre, il pouvait y avoir de la bière bon marché jusqu'à vin blanc et rouge. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, la maison était complètement remplie et manquant de place ils ont envahi le jardin. Dans le salon il y avait le jeu Just 4 Dance qui a été installé, ceux qui étaient le moins alcoolisés, très peu de mon avis, suivait moyennement. Par contre les autres étaient complètement à la ramasse ! Je détourna mon regard de ce massacre et il se positionna sur les gens à côté de la piscine. Quelques filles étaient allongées comme si elles bronzaient mais je ne crois pas qu'elles aient comprient qu'on était en pleine nuit...

Je m'allongea sur une table dans un coin du jardin qui était calme et regarda les étoiles. Elles étaient magnifiques avec l'éclat de lune qui les rendaient encore plus brillantes... Sa doit être bien d'être une étoile, aussi unique l'une que l'autre, elles sont toujours là. Quand il pleut, quand il vente. Même si on ne les voient pas elles sont là, le jour comme la nuit, à nous regarder vivre notre vie. Comme on le veut pour certains et diriger par quelqu'un pour d'autres...

**- Ça va Quinn ?** Je me tourna pour y voir Sam avec deux gobelets remplis. Je me retourna pour regarder le ciel et poussa un soupir. Il me donna un verre et s'allongea à mes côtés après que je me sois un peu décaler. **Ok dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je repoussa un soupir un peu plus long et le regarda,

**- Sa fait quoi d'être amoureux Sam ?** Sam avait une copine, elle s'appelait Alice. Elle était nouvelle à sa dernière année de collège et ils ont appris à se connaître. De fil en aiguille ils sont finalement sortis ensemble après s'être couru après pendant 5 mois et sont restés ensembles pendant 3 longues années. Mais cette année Alice a dû déménager avec son père et n'ayant pas la majorité elle a était forcé de le suivre. Sam a était anéanti, quand il l'a su, elle avait déjà prit l'avion et lui avait juste envoyé un sms en disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir le courage de le voir en face. Le soir même, il était venu chez moi et avait pleurer. Il avait tellement pleurer qu'il en est tomber au sol et s'est endormi, toujours en pleurant. Il m'a fais tellement de peine... Depuis cette nuit, ce n'est plus Sam Evans qui est venu au lycée, mais Sam le cœur disparut.

**- C'est tellement beau mais à la fois destructeur...Tu pense à elle tout le temps le jour comme la nuit, tu ne vis que pour elle. Quand vous allez vous voir tu te regarde dans le miroir mille et une fois, quand tu la vois ton cœur loupe un battement et la seconde d'après il bat à mille à l'heure ! Tu trouve la vie tellement belle et la personne que t'aime encore plus, tu la trouve tellement unique, tel un ange...Elle te regarde et tu te sens fondre, elle s'approche un peu de toi et tes mains deviennent moites, elle te touche et tu frissonne de la tête aux pieds, ta vie ne résume qu'à son prénom, tes yeux qu'à sa beauté, ton odorat qu'à son parfum et tes lèvres qu'aux siennes. Sa fait ça d'être amoureux Quinn...**

Dieu. Pauvre Sam...Il est brisé, égoïstement j'ai ré-ouvert une plaie qui venait de ce fermer juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Quel genre d'amie je suis ? Je vois toutes ses émotions remplir son visage de tristesse, de mélancolie, de peine et de rage...Il remarque alors que je le regarde et en même pas un millième de seconde il replace son visage transparent et me souri. Il se leva et me tendit sa main.

**-Allez Quinn, arrête de te prendre la tête avec elle et viens danser avec le meilleur imitateur qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde !**

Je souris devant son orgueil, me lève et va prendre sa main. On s'éloigne de la table et part vers la maison. Je rigole à une de ses nombreuses blagues, puis me bute d'un coup. Ne m'ayant pas vu il continu d'avancer et moi je reste planter là, paralysé. Il me remarque enfin et se tourne pour me regarder et me questionne du regard.

**-Tu ? comment ? Qui ?**

**-Ça va Quinn ?**

**-Comment tu le sais ?**

Il me regarde comme si j'étais je ne sais quoi puis peu à peu comprends de quoi je voulais parler et me lance un sourire moqueur.

**- Voyons Quinn, sa crève les yeux que tu l'aime ! Tout le monde s'en rend compte mais pas vous, c'est comme si vous êtiez complêtement aveugle et que vous ne pouvez pas voir à quel point l'une mange du regard l'autre !**

Dieu...C'était si voyant que ça ? Je veux dire je me croyais discrète...Quoi ? Retour en arrière elle aussi me dévorait du regard ?! Non...

**-Allez miss Fabray t'as une latine à faire craquer !**

Je pars vers la piste de danse accompagner de Sam et commence à danser avec lui. 2 danses plus tard je vois que Santana arrive avec un garçon et commence à danser avec un peu trop proche à mon goût, mon sang ne fais qu'un tour et je ne fais plus du tout attention à Sam. Quand je vois ce mec se collait littéralement à son dos je me précipite vers le duo et prends San' par le bras, elle ne me dit rien et me suis sans rien dire. A à peu près 5 mètres de la place ou Santana dansait, je nous place et on commence à danser, encore. Trouvant qu'on est trop loin je me rapproche d'elle, pose ma main sur son épaule et on commence à se baissait tout en se déhanchant. Elle glisse une de ses jambe entre les miennes et pose elle aussi sa main sur mon épaule. Je lâche un soupir de bien être et me colle à elle.

1 chanson passe, 2 chanson passent, 3 chansons passent...Rien. On est trop bien, on est dans notre petit monde, notre petit monde à nous. J'aurais voulu rester toute ma vie à danser avec San', toute ma vie à rester coller à elle, toute ma vie à sentir son odeur enivrer mes narines...

**-Action vérité les gens !**

Merde Puck t'abuse ! Il faut toujours que tu arrive au meilleur moment ! Fuck you ! Et voilà que ma latine s'éloigne de moi et va vers la ronde qui s'est formée, elle me prend la main et m'entraîne aussi avec elle. On s'assoit à côté et regarde Puck finir une bouteille de vodka et la posée au milieu.

**-So so so ! Qui commence ? Sammy mon copain ! Va sauter dans la piscine tout habiller et après prend tout les glaçons dans le saut et met le tout dans ton pull sans l'enlever !**

Le sans cœur qu'il est... Comme dit Sam à fait tout ce qu'il lui a été demander et revint en claquant des dents, Puck lui tapa dans les mains et lui prêta sa veste en disant qui lui faisait trop de peine. 7 tours plus tard sa tomba sur moi, et c'est une fille des cheerios qui me demanda d'embrasser la personne avec qui j'étais le plus proche. Je me retourna par réflexe par Santana et la vit passionnée par son verre. Habiter tout d'un coup par une agressivité et une envie je l'a pris par le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle a été surprise les 3 premières secondes mais me répondis très vite. Mon dieu ! Elle a répondu à mon baiser ! Et voilà que commencer un bal avec nos lèvres, ses lèvres tellement sucrées tellement bonnes tellement douce ! Mon dieu, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Oui je suis amoureuse de Santana Lopez.

* * *

Et voilàààààà


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjourno tout le monde ! Alors, ayant la rentrée des cours je pense pas que je vais pouvoir poster tout les deux trois jours donc je me suis basé sur un chapitre par semaine !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, la longueur des chapitres, les sentiments assez développés ou pas, trop ou pas assez de dialogue ! Bref je suis toute ouïe ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Soûle et Gueule de bois.**

**PDV : Santana**

Le jeu d'action vérité fini, on était tous reparti danser, boire, parler et rigoler. Je suis aller dans une pièce dans le deuxième étage et resta toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je ne suis pas censé faire ça ! Elle va me faire souffrir, comme elle le fait tout le temps. Sa ne peut pas arriver...

**-Hey Sanny ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?**

Je me tourne, faisant dos à la porte je n'avais pas vu Noah arriver. Je lui fais un petit sourire face à sa tête inquiète et hausse les épaules.

**-Rien, je réfléchis juste...**

**-Dis moi tout.**

Au fil des années Puck est devenu un peu comme mon confident masculin. Il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui ou que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Malgrès l'image qu'il aime donner aux gens, au fond c'est un gars très tendre, qui écoute, qui conseil. J'ai connu Puckerman très jeune. On devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans...

**Flash-back**

J'étais en train de rentrer avec ma grand-mère quand je vois un petit garçon, à la rue essayant de vendre des journal aux gens. Le pauvre... Les messieurs et dames ne font même pas attention à lui. Je me retourne pour voir ma abuela et tire un peu sur sa manche pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

**- Abuela, pourquoi le petit garçon vend des journal ?**

**- On dit journaux mi pequena. Je sais pas, peut être que c'est pour aider ses parents.**

**-Mais pourquoi il devrait aider ses parents ?**

**-Je sais pas. Aller rentrons.**

Le lendemain, je me suis réveiller plut tôt. Je me suis habiller d'un survêtement Mickey et Mimi et je suis parti. 10 minutes plus tard j'arrive devant lui, je lui tends toutes les pièces que j'avais dans ma petite sacoche et lui dis avec un grand sourire,

**-Je veux tout tes journaux ! **

Il me regarde puis lève un sourcil, pose le journal qu'il tenait dans la main et le laisse tomber par terre.

**-Non.**

**-Et pourquoi non ?**

**-Parce-que je t'ai vu hier avec une femme et je sais qu'elle t'as surement dit que je vendais des journal parce-que je suis pauvre. **Il croise ses deux bras sur son torse et le gonfle.**Alors non.**

**-On dit des journaux. Et même si, le client est roi donc tu dois faire tout ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu me vende tout tes journaux.**

**-Très bien.**

Il sort une grosse pile de journaux de son sac et me les donne à bout de bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant ! En plus c'est lourd et sa glisse ! Je le vois me sourire d'un sourire pas gentil et remettre ses bras sur son torse. Méchant. Je m'en vais, contente de l'avoir aider mais pas contente qu'il me fasse ça. Je fais à peine quelques pas que toute la pile, qui dépassait légèrement ma tête, s'écroule par terre. Je l'ai ramasse tous pour marcher sur un journal que je n'avais pas vu et tombe sur le ventre. Je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux, pour le voir rire. Quand il voit mes larmes qui menace de tomber, il perd tout de suite son sourire et laisse ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il soupire puis s'approche de moi. Il prend les journaux qui sont dans mes mains et met les autres dans son sac.

**-Tu t'es fais un bobo ? **

**-Non.**

Il s'arrête de marcher et me regarde dans les yeux.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir était méchant avec toi et de mettre moquer. La paix ?**

**-D'accord...**Il me sourit puis me tend la main que je sers.

**-Noah Puckerman ! Et toi ?**

**-Santana Lopez. Ami ?**

**-Oui ! **

**Fin du flash**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as San' ?**

**-Je crois que je tombe amoureuse Noah...**

Et voilà que j'éclate en sanglots. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort, je mis ma tête dans son cou et renifle de temps en temps. On resta comme ça à peu près une quinzaines de minutes, puis, on s'en alla. J'attrapa une bouteille de vodka en passant et parti dans un des couloirs qui était à la véranda. C'était vide, il n'y avait personne, la peinture sur le sol et le mur était écaillée, c'était étroit et il n'y avait pas de toit. J'avala une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée, sorti une cigarette et pris une bouffée. Je m'adossa sur le mur et ferma les yeux.

Mon bonheur fût de trop courte durée à mon goût vu qu'il fût perturbé par une tête blonde complètement bourrée à mon avis.

**-Saaaaaan ! hihihi, tu sais quoi ? Non tu sais pas mais je vais te le dire alors ne me coupe pas. Tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dis non ? Non ! J'ai dis ne me coupe pas ! Bref Tu veux un secret ? Et bien moi, Quinn Fabray aime quelqu'un ! Tu veux savoir qui n'est-ce pas ? Et bah c'est une petite brunette ! Petite ! Non elle n'est pas petite mais elle est brune ! Ha ! C'est toi espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'aime depuis des semaines et toi tu ne vois que Brittany ! Tu n'as jamais fais attention à ce que JE ressentais ! Tu t'en fous de moi et sa fais mal ! Sa fais mal...Alors tu vas me donner cette clope ! **Elle me prit la cigarette et parti. J'arrive pas a y croire...Je rapproche le goulot a mes lèvres mais suis interrompu pas Quinn. Encore. Qui revient, me prend la bouteille des mains. **Et ça aussi. Sa t'apprendra.** Et elle s'en va pour de bon.

Elle m'aime...Dieu pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? Depuis des semaines ? Je lui ai fais du mal...Je suis une amie affreuse ! Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Je suis a bout du rouleau. Comment gêrer ça ? Je pense que je vais retourner dans la maison et me soûler à mort...Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Aaaahhh ma tête... C'est la dernière fois que je bois ! Ah ! La lumière ! De le lumière ! Trop de lumière ! En moins d'un millième de seconde je rentre ma tête dans la couverture et ferme les yeux. Attend. Je suis où ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me lève d'un bond en ignorant la souffrance de mes pauvres yeux face à la lumière et regarde autour de moi. Ok...C'est la déco de la chambre de Puck, sa me rassure un peu. Un tout petit peu. Je reporte mon attention au lit et ne remarque rien, je vais pour aller au rez-de-chaussé mais entend une plainte sortant du lit et le vois bouger. Je me paralysie sur place ! Qui est sous cette couverture ? Entendant peu être mes pensées cette personne sort sa tête de la couverture et je vois des cheveux blond. Brittany ? Impossible elle n'est pas venue. Alors c'est...Quinn ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou dans mon lit ?! Enfin le lit à Puck. Bref. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu et se lève en baillant, elle s'étire, met des lunettes de soleil. Pas bête. Et se lève, bon au moins on est toutes les deux habillées. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle me voit et se bloque sur place.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Me demande t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

**-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question. Surtout que je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre vu que je ne me rappelle d'absolument de rien ! Mais essaye encore !**

**-Hahaha ! Jamais de sarcasme dès le matin Santana. Tu te souviens de rien ? Du genre, rien du tout du tout ?**

**-Nada ! Pourquoi ?**

**-Non ! Non pour rien. Aller viens j'ai faim !**

Elle m'entraîna avec elle dans la cuisine. Une fois en bas, on vit Puck avec Sam en train de manger et rigoler, on les rejoignit et je capta que Puck me regarder avec compassion. Attend pourquoi il me regarde avec de la compassion ? Et pourquoi Sam fait pareil ? Joder ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! Je leurs demanderai après. Je prends un bol, le rempli de céréales et les mélangea avec du jus Multi-fruit. Bah quoi ? C'est super bon faut pas croire ! Je pris une grosse bouchée et l'avala. Hum...Trop bon !

**-C'est juste...Dégoûtant ce que tu mange San' ! **

**-N'importe quoi Quinn ! C'est grave bon ! Passe en moi un peu San' ! **Puck se mit à la chaise à côté de moi et commença à manger mon petit-déjeuner avec moi. On se frappa dans la main et nous ria face à la tête dégoûtée de Quinn et Sam. Pfff ils ne comprendront jamais le goût de ma nourriture !

Quinn se fit un café et prit quelques croissants. Elle se mit à côté de Sam, donc en face de moi et mangea à son tour. Je lui piqua un de ses croissants aux chocolat, enfin, essaya. J'avais juste toucher la pâte que cette cinglé me mordit la main.

**-Aïe Quinn ! Lâche ma main ! Espèce de malade mentale je suis pas à manger !**

Après 5 minutes de combat avec la blonde, elle fini enfin par desserrer sa mâchoire et j'en profita pour enlever ma main de son emprise et me masser la partie, désormais rouge avec la trace des dents de la folle.

**- On ne touche pas ma nourriture.**

**-Ah ouais ? **Sans crier gare, je me leva, lui pris le croissant qui était tomber quand elle m'a mordu et couru jusqu'au salon. Elle se leva à son tour et courra derrière moi, quand elle fût assez proche de moi elle sauta sur mon dos, nous faisant tomber toutes les deux par terre, elle sur mon dos et moi allongé de toute ma longueur sur le ventre. J'éloigna le croissant de sa portée et me retourna de façon à être sur le dos. Elle se redressa et mit sa main sur mon ventre pour avoir appuis.

**-Rend moi ce croissant. **

**-Sinon quoi ?** Souri-je

**-Derrière chance San'. Mon croissant.**

**-Hum...Laisse moi réfléchir...Non ! Arg ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête !**Elle me faisait des chatouilles. Elle me faisait des chatouilles ! Je me tortilla de tout les côtés mais rien. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter.**D'accord ! D'accord mais lâche moi avant !**

**-Jure que tu t'enfuis pas.**

**-Je le jure...**Elle me relâche enfin, qu'elle est naïve...Je lui tend le croissant puis quand elle veut le prendre je le fourre dans ma bouche. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds puis habitée d'un démon elle me prend et me met sur son épaule. Je secoue des pieds, lui tape le dos avec mes mains, bouge tout mon corps comme si c'était un géant téléphone en mode vibreur mais rien y fais. Elle n'est pas destinée à me lâcher. Sachant déjà qu'elle va me jeter dans la piscine et que rien ne pourrez la faire changer d'avis, je me laisse aller à mon triste sort...

* * *

Tadaaa ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de ce chapitre mais j'accepte les reviews ! S'il-vous plais sa ne prend que trente secondes et sa me fais plaisir ! Lâchez vous ! Même pour les critiques ou pour dire que vous détestez !


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey mes chouchous !**

**Je suis VRAIMENT contente des reviews et J'ADORE les lire alors continuer encore et toujours !**

**Ce chapitre et un peu moins long que d'habitude MAIS j'espère VRAIMENT que vous allez aimer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mémoire, mémoire dit moi que je rêve.**

**PDV Quinn :**

C'est la dernière fois que je bois, je le jure sur ma propre vie ! Surtout que je ne me souviens de rien. D'absolument rien ! C'est tellement troublant de se rappeler du début de la soirée et du lendemain matin, mais entre les deux, rien. Mais le plus troublant, c'est de ne pas savoir comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans le même lit que Santana ? Pas que sa me dérange ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais ne pas se rappeler de ça ! C'est... Arg ! Pourquoi j'ai bu ! J'ai eu une bombe, c'est le cas de le dire, avec moi toute une nuit et je ne m'en souviens pas ! Seigneur achevez moi !

J'étais toujours dans la maison de Puck, il était, je pense 15h30. Allongée sur la chaise longue au jardin, j'essayais de bronzer un minimum me trouvant affreusement pâle. Lisant " Les misérables" de Victor Hugo. Les lunettes sur le nez, je jetais des regards sur Santana, Puck et Sam qui s'amusaient à la piscine s'éclaboussant ou en essayant de noyer l'un ou l'autre. Sam, surement à bout de force à cause des deux autres sauvages, sorti de la piscine et vint me rejoindre et s'allongea à mes côtés, cette position me faisais penser à quelque chose...Quoi ? Aller Quinn, cherche dans ta cervelle. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler j'eu comme un flash. Il y avait moi et Sam encore. On était allonger sur une table, on parlait de...Santana ?! Pourquoi je parlais de Santana à Sam ? **"-Allez miss Fabray t'as une latine à faire craquer !" **Sam sait que j'aime San'...Sam sait que j'aime San' ! Mon dieu il faut que je sois plus discrète !

Je me leva d'un seul bon et courra jusqu'au dans la cuisine. Je remplis un verre d'eau du robinet, le bu et me passa, en même temps, de l'eau sur le visage et la nuque. Une fois rafraîchi, je posa mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo et ferma les yeux. Je réfléchis à la manière de détourner Sam de mon attirance pour Santana et à la manière dont j'allais lui dire, puis, je sentis des bras venir m'encerclés. Il étaient chauds, je me sentais tellement a l'aise dedans, je mis instinctivement une main sur un des avant bras et le caressa doucement. Revenant à la réalité, je me retourna à toute vitesse pour croiser des yeux d'un chocolat à vous faire fondre ! Les yeux chocolats de Santana. Elle me sourit tendrement et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je mis toutes mes questions de côté et glissa mes mains sur son dos, elle me serra un peu plus et me fis un bisou. Ok qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je l'enleva de notre étreinte et la regarda en osant un sourcil.

**- Bah quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé le cou ?**

**-Je ne t'ai pas embrasser. C'est ça, embrasser.** A peine sa phrase fini elle posa ses belles lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Je rêve ou Santana Lopez est bel et bien en train de m'embrasser ! Santana Lopez m'embrasse ! Sans plus attendre un seul millième de seconde je lui rendu son baiser. Quelques instants après, elle me demanda la permission avec sa langue. Ce que bien sûr, j'accepta. Et voilà que commencer un bal de tendresse, d'amour, de passion et de domination. Ce baiser était...Majestueux, magnifique, beau, bon, mémorable, splendide, unique et j'en passe. On se décolla, manquant d'air et nous nous regardions. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur par envie d'en ravoir, ce qu'elle remarqua et me fit un sourire en coin. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je fonde littéralement sur elle, à peut près 30 secondes plus tard, elle voulu se décoller mais je la bloqua en mettant mes mains autour de son cou. **Quinn...**Je lui mordis la lèvre, lui indiquant de se taire et m'embrasser.**Quinn.** Elle ne le veux décidément pas.** Quinn ! **Pourquoi sa voix à changer ? On dirait celle de...

**-Quinn ! Aller lève toi ! **

Sam. Putain ! Je vais le tuer ! Je me releva d'un bond et le regarda avec un regard qui, si mes yeux étaient des flingues, je l'aurai déjà tuer, tuer et re-tuer juste pour m'avoir interrompu dans un rêve aussi...Parfait.

**-Quoi ENCORE ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'appeler comme ça ? Y'a le feu ? Non ! Je ne crois pas ! Y'a eu un tremblement de terre ? Non je ne crois pas ! Y'a eu un cambriolage ? NON JE NE CROIS TOUJOURS PAS ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A GUEULER MON PRÉNOM ALORS QUE JE RÊVAIS D'UN PUTAIN D'REVE !**

Bon d'accord j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais comme même, Santana m'embrassait !

**- Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais de la limonade...**

De la limonade ? Tout ça pour de la punaise de limonade ? Mais...

**-Je vais te tuer ! **Sans crier gare je commença à courir, ayant de bon réflexes il se leva au quart de tour et courra lui aussi. Au bout d'un certain moment je commençais à sérieusement fatiguer alors que lui était à peine essouffler. Au diable le foot... Je m'étala par terre et regarda le ciel complètement crever.

**-Alors Quinnie, on ne peut courir après Sam mais moi on peut carrément me jeter à l'eau ? **

**- Ouais et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que j'adore t'embêter et te jeter n'importe où !**

Je retourna mon regard vers la latine et la vit en train de sortir de la piscine toute dégoulinante d'eau comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un magasine.

**-Aller ramasse ta bouche Fabray, tu bave sur mon corps, aussi bien fait soit-il, mais je ne voudrais pas que que tu meurs étouffée parce que tu as avaler une mouche. Tu m'imagine devant les flics quand je le leurs dirai et en plus, en rajoutant que je n'ai même pas pu coucher avec toi ! La honte !**

**-Et c'est dans tes futurs plans de coucher avec moi ? **Lui demandai-je en voulant à moitié qu'elle dise oui et l'autre moitié en le voulant aussi !

**-Bien sûr Quinn ! Je veux dire, t'es caliente et je suis caliente, alors tu nous vois toute les deux ? On atteins le summum du caliente ! Je veux dire qui n'en rêve pas !**

Oh...Mon...Dieu. Santana veut coucher avec moi, je veux coucher avec elle. Que demande de plus le peuple ?! Je me relève, sans plus attendre, lui prend la main et l'emmène dans le premier étage. Je nous enferme dans la chambre d'ami, et me jette à ses lèvres. Très vite le baiser se développa très vite et j'entrepris de la guider. Alors je la rapprocha plus de moi, jugeant que se n'était pas assez, je la pris par les cuisses et la ramena à mes hanches. Mais contre toute attente Santana descendit de moi et baissa les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demandai-je. Elle ferma ses yeux et mis ses mains dessus.

**-Te fous pas de moi s'il-te-plais mais, je - je sais pas j'ai pas envie de sauter le pas directement avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es différente de Britanny et j'ai vraiment envie de tout faire bien. Je sais c'est gnan gnan tout ça mais je préfère attendre le bon moment pour en profiter entièrement. Je veux quelque chose de censé et sérieux. Avec toi.**

Alors là... Sa fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée. Le rêve, après la "révélation" et maintenant la déclaration ! Je suis comblé ! Mais plus sérieusement, je trouve que cette Santana inquiète et gnan gnan comme elle l'a dit est très mignonne. Je lui prend alors le visage en coupe et le lui relève.

**- Le moment parfait on le fera alors. Mais tu n'es pas gnan gnan et je ne me foutrai pas de toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi Santana et moi aussi je te sens spécial pour avoir quelque chose de sérieux...Mais pour le faire il nous faut une vrai demande alors, Sanny, que dirai tu de m'avoir comme parfaite et magnifique petite amie ?**

**-Oui je l'accepte malgré ton orgueil surdimensionné !**

* * *

**Hey hey hey ! Alors le rêve et la jolie Santana romantique ? Donnez donnez donnez les reviews ! J'accepte tout !**

**Lyl'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hihihi vos reviews me donnent le sourire pendant toute la semaine je vous le jure ! Sa fait trop trop plaisir alors continuez s'il-vous plais ! Comme je vais vous le dire plus bas, ce chapitre je l'ai fais Lundi et Mardi parce que Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi et aujourd'hui ont été des jours avec un anniversaire des potes donc je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps ! Alors en espérant que sa vous plaise ! A+**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Oyé oyé Mckinley !**

**PDV Santana :**

Une semaine après la jolie et orgueilleuse, mais unique demande de Quinn, on était en couple. Ou plutôt un couple caché. Je dois pas cacher que cette situation m'énerver un peu, rien que de voir ma blonde entourer de footballeurs débile et sans cervelle essayant de la draguer juste pour la sauter ! J'en ai déjà parler à Quinn et elle m'a dit de qu'elle voulait du temps, le voilà le temps. Mais quand il y a ce mec, la juste devant moi qui touche les fesses de MA copine ! Non, il n'est absolument plus question de temps ! C'est bien pour ça que je m'approche d'eux, prends la main de ce connard et l'enlève d'un coup sec.

**-Quinn, suis moi.** Sans l'attendre, je lui pris la main et la tira jusqu'à la cafétéria en plein milieu des tables, je me retourna vers elle et lui dis en chuchotant : **Je suis désolé...** Puis je lui repris la main, monta sur une table avec Q et leva nos deux mains entrelacés au ciel. Je pus à peine compter 3 secondes pour que tout le monde nous regarda intrigués que les deux salopes du lycée se tiennent la main. Parfait...**Tous ! **Commençai-je à hurler. **Tous ! Elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Quiconque la touche, la drague, ou l'invite à sortir fait un pacte avec le diable, qui est moi ! Quinn Fabray est A MOI ! Quinn Fabray est MA PETITE AMIE ! Faites vous une raison mes pauvres !**

Et voilà ce qui nous mène à aujourd'hui soir, je suis dans mon lit avec Quinn allongée toutes les deux, nous faisant face, dieu qu'elle est belle... Ses cheveux détacher tomber sur sa nuque et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Qu'un seul mot, splendide. Je passa une main sur son visage et instinctivement elle ferma les yeux, moi, je continuais de lui caresser les joues, le front, les oreilles, les lèvres. Ses jolies lèvres roses et un tout petit peu pulpeuses. Puis je sentis sa langue sur mon pouce, elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda intensément. Je me rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, un baiser tendre, doux, aimant, amoureux. Ma magnifique blonde entreprit de monter sur moi, elle plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Elle descendit à mon cou, m'embrassant, me léchant et me faisant des suçons. Je savais qu'on allait aller trop loin, je savais que si je ne l'arrêtez pas maintenant on allait déraillé, je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister...

**-Quinn...**

Non elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Je voulu lui prendre les mains qu'elle avait faufiler sous mon pull de cheerlider mais elle me les prit et me les plaqua au dessus de ma ...

**- Quinn...S'il-te-plais écoute moi.**

**-Pourquoi, toi tu m'as écouté ?!**

Il a une seconde elle était en train de m'embrasser et maintenant elle est debout me criant dessus et gigoter des mains comme une folle furieuse.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?**

**- Ce qui me prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans " prendre mon temps "? Je voulais prendre mon temps avant de le dire à tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire a ma mère ? A moins que quelqu'un ne lui ai déjà dit ! T'imagine ce que tu viens de déclencher ?! **

Ha... La je suis dans la merde... Aller San', réfléchit à ce que tu peux lui dire.

**- Alors sa ne te déranger pas que ce mec te touche les fesses comme un gros pervers ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Au pire t'as qu'à te casser et partir avec ton footballeur d'amour !**

**- Mais contrôle ta jalousie Santana ! Tu nous a mis en péril en faisant ça sur un coup de tête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!**

**- Parce-que je t'aime ! Merde, je t'aime Quinn et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un te touche ! C'est pas une preuve d'amour la jalousie ?**

**PDV Quinn :**

Bouche baie, choquée, ébahie, perplexe, stupéfait, émerveillée, épaté, ahurie et j'en passe des adjectifs comme ça. Santana m'aime, je le savais déjà, on se sort pas ensemble pour rien mais le fait qu'elle me le dise change tout. Elle m'a enfin dit qu'elle m'aime ! Je pourrai écouter rien que ses paroles, je pourrai vivre que de son regard, je pourrai me nourrir de ses lèvres. Lèvres sur lesquelles je sauta...

**Jeudi, 10h**

C'est le regard fière et la tête haute que je rentra au lycée les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Santana. Bien sur on en a croisé des regards mais on était pas les deux filles les plus craintes pour rien ! On avança toujours quand j'aperçu Rachel en train de nous regarder. Ou plutôt, littéralement baver sur Santana. Elle n'est pas censée être hétéro celle-là ? Elle croisa mon regard, puis comme un gentil toutou qui est intimidé par son maître elle baissa la tête, prit la main de Finn et s'en alla. Santana me serra un peu plus fort la main ce qui me fis me retourner sur elle, et j'aperçu Brittany elle aussi en train de regarder Santana comme si c'était un steak bon pour être manger. Merde ! C'est MA copine ! Pourquoi Rachel et Brittany la mat ?! Elles vont en baver, ça, je le jure. On alla en maths et nous plaçâmes tout au fond. On parla une bonne partie de l'heure et rigolâmes sans cesse. Mais comme tout bon moment a une fin, le prof, en total saturation de nous ne prit même la peine de nous parler et remplit le mot de renvoie.

**- Oh non ! Pas encore ! Sa fait 3 fois cette semaine ! Sérieux ! **S'exclama Santana.

**-Si vous arrêtiez une seule seconde de parler et écoutez le cours !**

**-Mais j'écoutais le cours pour une fois !**

**- D'accord, vous me faites ce calcul et si vous avez juste, je ne vous renvois pas ni vous, ni mademoiselle Fabray, mais si vous échouez, c'est le revoit, 2h de colle et un rapport.**

Refuse Santana... Viens on sort du cours et c'est tout, n'accepte pas...

**- D'accord. Mais si j'ai juste, vous ne nous ferez plus aucune remarque jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

**-Marché conclu.**

Ma latine se leva de sa chaise et alla au tableau et parti devant le prof, la bouche en cœur. Il lui donna un calcul que même le plus grand des mathématicien n'y penserait pas et lui tendit le stylo avec u sourire sadique. Sale con... Partant défaitiste, je commença à ranger mes affaires, je releva le regard vers San' et la vis en train de remplir le tableau, de ce que j'appellerai du chinois, mais que le prof et Santana nommerons, les maths. Bien sur le prof doit s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir perdu son pari face à une élève...Surtout Santana. Elle donna le stylo au prof et revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, dieu, je suis fière d'elle ! C'est ma copine, elle est à moi et moi à elle. Que pourrai-je demander de plus ?

**Jeudi, 17h 37**

Pendant que San' avait son entrainement de cheerliding, ayant simulé une petite entorse j'en étais privé, je me dirigeais vers l'auditorium. Quand je vis Baleineau me faisant dos.

**-Salut Finn ! **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Enfin à part m'asperger de shluchis.**

**- Bah...Rien Santana doit avoir fini son entrainement je pense et Rachel aussi vu qu'elle est le toutou de Sue je me disais qu'on pouvait aller chercher en même temps nos petites amies respective...**

**-Hum...D'accord. Elles doivent êtres au parking.**

**-Non je ne pense pas, Santana est très lente pour s'habiller...On va aux vestiaires avant.**

On se dirigea comme prévu vers les vestiaires. Quand j'ouvris la porte je vis le spectacle le plus horrible qui ne puisse exister au monde. Santana était en train d'embrasser le nain. MA Santana était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

**-Santana ! **Elle sursauta en se retourna et remit la manche de son débardeur.

**- Non Quinn se n'est pas ce que tu crois je te le jure !**

**- Mon dieu ! Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais ! Tu m'as menti...**

Je partis en courant et m'en alla chez moi, en pleure.

**Jeudi, 20h 42**

J'étais dans mon lit, à repenser ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Ma mère n'étant pas là aujourd'hui je partis ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Santana. Elle entra d'elle même, fit quelques pas dans le salon et se retourna vers moi, je croisa les bras et la regarda. Ne pouvant plus me retenir j'explosa de rire et lui fis un câlin et l'embrassa.

**- Alors ? Sa fait quoi d'embrasser Berry ?**

**-C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce genre de chose pour toi Quinn. Même si je t'aime c'est la dernière fois. C'était affreux !**

Je la repris dans mes bras et la serra très fort. Sa apprendra Berry de mater ma copine. Adieu son mariage... Je m'éloigna un peu et l'embrassa tendrement et des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre.

**- Je t'aime Santana Lopez.**

* * *

Nananana ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?! Je ne suis pas très très contente de ce chapitre je pense que j'aurais pus le prolonger et l'approfondir mais je suis en total manque d'imagination ! Alors juste pour ça je vous présente mes plus plates excuses...

Lyl'


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu de connexion et j'ai du avoir à faire des révisions pour le collège et j'ai tout perdu hier ( comme je vous le dirai en bas !...J'ai une petite semaine et un jour de retard et je m'en excuse vraiment !**

**Totoche77**** - **Sa fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir ! Je ferai de mon mieux !

**spannaquinntana05**** - **MDR ! Je pense que je me dois de te remercier de vouloir me tuer car je pense que sa t'as plu ! C'était un peu l'effet rechercher ! Merci encore ! 3

**Brookey20 -**Oui c'est un peu ça et San' ne l'avait pas retenu ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre n°10 : Mélanie rime avec jalousie et sweety.**

**PDV : Quinn **

Nan je ne suis pas jalouse, mais voir que les gens regarde ma copine m'énerve !

Nan je ne suis pas jalouse, mais voir quelqu'un danser, toucher ou faire la bise un peu trop longtemps m'énerve encore plus !

Et bon dieu nan je ne suis pas jalouse quand je la vois la en train de prendre un café avec une cheerio et rigoler avec elle !

Je pose mon café sur la table et regarde cette cheerio, Mélanie. Tout sait qu'elle est a fond sur San' mais apparemment tout le monde sauf elle. Je m'assois en grognant un petit salut et, instinctivement, pose une main sur celle de Santana qui entrelacent nos doigts. Bien sur, Mélanie nous a vu et je la vois se mordre sa lèvre et serrer le poing. Dans ta tête elles recommencèrent à parler. Mélanie est une jolie fille, elle est grande et bien foutue, châtaine, des yeux verts émeraudes et un sourire à tomber par terre avec ses dents blanches digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Elle est belle, elle le sait et en profite. C'est normal même moi je le fais quand, par exemple, je veux quelque chose de Santana et sais qu'elle ne voudra pas je me mets encore plus en valeur et à désiré que d'habitude et, bien sur, elle capitule.

**-Alors Quinn ? T'aime bien le glee club ? Et entre nous, t'aime bien te mélanger avec les loosers ?** Me demanda Mélanie

**-Je ne me mélange pas avec le GC. Et nan je ne te dirai pas que je n'aime pas parce-que Santana, Puck et Sam y sont aussi. Mais si j'aurais été toute seule je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporter.**

Je la regarde dans les yeux quand je sens une jambe me caresser la mienne. Imaginant que c'est San' je lui sers la main et lui souris, sa jambe fais des allers retours contre la mienne et des frissons me montent au corps. Mais c'est pas les frissons que je ressens quand elle m'embrasse ou qu'elle me sert contre elle, comme si...Elle ne me faisait plus du tout le même effet ce qui est impossible parce qu'on parle de Santana Lopez ! La plus belle des filles, la plus caliente, la plus intelligente, la plus magnifique, la plus unique, la plus parfaite ! Et c'est doublement impossible parce que son pouce qui caresse ma main, la maintenant me donne des frissons pas possible. Je me tourne pour la regarder mais une chose me saute à l'œil, ses deux jambes sont croisées sur le banc. Depuis tout à l'heure ce n'est pas Santana qui me caresse la jambe mais Mélanie. Je retire brusquement ma jambe et ne le faisant pas exprès, tape la table et renverse le café à Santana.

**- Quinn mon café ! Sérieux ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as sursauté comme ça ?!**

**-Pour rien San' je n'ai pas fais exprès, désolé mon cœur. Tiens **dis je en lui tendant 5 dollars **va t'en commander un autre.**

Elle se lève, prends le billet et va au comptoir. J'attends qu'elle nous tourne bien le dos et qu'elle ne puisse pas nous écouter pour me retourner et regarder Mélanie.

-**C'était quoi ça ?!**

Elle prit un air confus, haussa les épaules et dit stupidement

**- De quoi tu veux parler ?**

**-Mélanie ! Fais pas l'idiote ! Ta jambe ?!**

**- Ahhh, ça ! C'était juste ma jambe qui caressée la tienne comme...Ca.**

Et elle le refit, j'enleva ma jambe en vitesse pris mon regard le plus sérieux et effrayant et lui dis d'une voix glaciale de dégager. Bien sur elle le fait dans la seconde qui suit. Quand Santana arrive elle me demande ou elle l'est.

**- Pourquoi ? Tu veux la rejoindre peut être ? **

Je me lève pour m'en aller moi aussi, mais elle m'attrape la main et me fais m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux tout en respirant sa magnifique odeure.

**-On va chez moi, on se repose, on parle, on rigole, on s'embrasse et tu me racontera ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je cherchais mon café d'accord ?**

**-Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**-Parce que je te connais Quinn, je te connais même plus que la propre personne alors tout ce qui se passe par ta jolie tête de blonde je le sais. Okay mon cœur ?**

**-Okay...**

* * *

**PDV exterieur :**

**Un peu plus tard chez Santana :**

**- Mais je vais l'encastrer dans le mur celle là ! Comment elle a osée te toucher ?! T'es MA copine joder ! Qu'est ce qu'elle comprend pas dans Quinn Fabray est à moi et rien qu'à moi ?!**

**-Santana vas y mollo, s'il-te-plais...**

Sa devait faire un peu plus de 10 minutes que Quinn essayait de résonnait Santana, mais le sang chaud de la latine n'était pas facile à dompter... Elle était assise là, sur le lit à regarder sa copine faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait dit à peine quand elles étaient rentrées et Santana n'en revenait toujours pas et plus on avancer plus elle s'énerver. Quinn se leva, prit les mains de sa copine et l'embrassa. C'était bien le seul moyen pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle arrête de se craquer les doigts. Santana capitula à son baiser en un millième de seconde, elle se laissa guider par la blonde, pour une fois facilement. Quinn en profita, elle n'en pouvait plus, sa faisait 3 semaines qu'elle étaient ensemble et elle ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Elle en voulait plus, et Santana aussi mais ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il fallait le faire. L'hispanique sentait que ce moment était proche mais ce soir elle était énervait, et sa aller tout gâcher. Elle se dégagea de la blonde et baissa la tête.

**- Quinn, s'il-te-plais pas tout de suite...**

**- Tu m'aime Santana ?**

**-Bien sur, je t'aime à un point inimaginable ! Je sais que sa fait 3 semaines, j'en ai autant envie que toi mais ce soir je ne suis pas apte à la faire, je suis énerver et sa gâchera tout. Je t'aime Quinn et c'est bien pour ça que je veux que sa soit le moment parfait pour le faire... **

**-Je t'aime aussi Santana.**

**PDV Quinn :**

Le lendemain matin je me réveille seule dans le lit à Santana, je passe ma main sur le côté gauche, je me rappelle du soir ou on a dormis ensemble pour la première était rester debout toute la nuit, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait dormir que du côté gauche et je l'avais retrouver allonger au sol en étoile, dormant, bien sur du côté gauche de la chambre. Depuis que sa soit chez moi, chez elle, ou chez n'importe qui elle dort du côté gauche. Je passe donc ma main sur son côté gauche et le découvre froid, sa doit donc faire un moment qu'elle s'est levée. Je viens pour me lever et vois sur la porte une lettre blanche avec un jolie ruban rouge pétant. J'ouvre la lettre et lis la magnifique écriture de ma chérie.

**" Hey sweety,**

**je pense que je n'ai pas besoins de te dire que je suis déjà lever car tu dois déjà avoir passer ta main de mon côté du **

**lit en le découvrant froid ( Oui je connais tout de toi et tes mimiques )**

**Bref, j'ai une surprise pour toi, et toute surprise doit commencer par une bonne **

**journée alors va prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec Puck et Sam dans la cuisine et**

**laisse tomber, je sais d'avance que tu vas leurs demander, ils ne diront **

**absolument rien ! Au passage, tu es magnifique quand tu dors !**

**Je t'aime mon ange, ma folie, mon amour !**

**San' "**

Cette fille est littéralement parfaite ! Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je me change rapidement et descends rejoindre les garçons, un énorme sourire collait aux lèvres. Je leurs fais un câlin et mange en leurs compagnie.

**-Alors Quinn, tu pense que se sera quoi la surprise ?**

**- A toi de me le dire Puck !**

**-Désolé Quinnie **dit Sam, **mais on a fait un pacte avec le diable, et si on te dit ne serai-ce qu'un seule mot, et je reprends ses mots, on perdra nos jolies bijoux de famille !**

Je rigole imaginant bien Santana les menaçait avec son petit sourire diabolique et me concentre sur mes céréales.

Quand je monte dans ma voiture je remarque une deuxième lettre sur le siège passager. Instinctivement un sourire ce colle à mon visage en lisant son contenu.

**" Tu pensais une seule seconde**

**qu'une seule lettre m'aurais suffis sweety ?**

**" Qu'importe l'endroit ou je me retrouverai, je ****parcourrai**

**le monde pour te dire que je t'aime..."**

**Je t'aime Quinn Fabray, je t'aime inlassablement, tu es celle qui**

**m'éclaire à en oublier le soleil. "**

Cette fille va me tuer avec ces mots...Je range la lettre avec l'autre dans mon sac et m'en vais au lycée. Je me gare à la place de Santana et va vers mon casier, je change vite fais mes affaires et vais en cours. Je suis la première à rentrer en cours de maths, je vais directement à ma place et sors mes affaires quand quelque chose m'interpelle, le tableau. Je regarde les écriture et vois une équation, une magnifique équation.

**" I LOVE YOU "**

**San' **

Tout le reste de la journée fut comme ça, Santana m'envoyait des lettres ou des mots au tableau et moi, à chaque fois, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite et j'avais ce sourire qui ne me quitter pas d'une semelle. Il devait être 16h je partais vers mon casier pour poser toute mes affaires et m'en aller, j'ouvris la porte et vis un ours en peluche, c'était le même que quand j'étais petite ! Je pris la feuille qui était sur le bras de l'ours et commença à lire.

**"1 ) Je dois te dire quelque chose, regarde au 5. **

**2) La réponse est au 11. **

**3) Regarde au 15.**

**4) Sois patiente chérie, regarde le 13**

**5) Avant regarde au 2.**

**6) Mais avant regarde au 12.**

**7) Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime sweety**

**8) Ce que j'ai oublié de te dire c'est de regarder au 14.**

**9) Juste avant, regarde au 4.**

**10) C'est la dernière fois, regarde au 7.**

**11) J'espère que t'es patiente, regarde au 6.**

**12) Désolé bébé, regarde au 8.**

**13) Non en faite regarde au 10.**

**14) Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais...Regarde au 3.**

**15) Il faut vraiment que tu regarde au 9.**

**Sers le nounours chérie maintenant.**

**San' "**

Je fis comme elle me dis et serra l'ours pour l'entendre me dire **" sors je t'attends ".** Sans perdre une seule minute je courus vers la sortie et vis Santana avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouge. Elle s'approcha de moi m'embrassa et me le tendit tout en me disant.

**- Quand la dernière rose sera fanée, sa voudra dire que j'arrêterai de t'aimer... **

Sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit, elle me tendit une dernière lettre,

**" Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il y a une rose une en plastique...**

**Je t'aime, et ça, pour toujours. "**

* * *

**Hey hey hey ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plus ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je sais que je devais poster hier mais quand je suis venu pour enregistrer mon chapitre ( Qui était totalement fini et qui attendais d'être poster ) mon ordinateur s'est éteins et j'ai absolument TOUT perdu ! Alors je me suis lever à 7h pour vous le poster aujourd'hui ! **

**Love Lyl' **

**PS - s'il-vous-plais lâchez les reviews ! Sa fais plaisir et sa donne du courage ! Des fois j'ai envie de tout abandonner en me disant que sa ne vous plais pas du tout ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone ! Comment vous allez ? Bref moi je suis hyper contente de toutes vos reviews sa me fais tellement plaisir ! Juste, je vous en supplie continuez sa m'egaïe à un point fénoménal !**

**Totoche77 : **Merci ! Oui San' est parfaite et Quinn est une GRANDE chanceuse !

**Em :** Merci beaucoup !

**Jessy : **Merci ! Je ne vais pas abandonner, j'aime trop écrire pour vous !

**i'mgoiganywhere :** merci sa fait plaisir !

**Quinntana-for-ever-love : **Mdr oui je trouve que l'ours c'est grave chou et romantique !

**spannaquinntana05 : **Meeeeeeeerrrrrrrrccccciiiiii ( j'suis dans le délire moi aussi ! ) J'imagine la tête que doit faire ta mère et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de rire ! Moi c'est pas ma mère qui me regarde comme ça maintenant mais bien ma soeur !

**Brookey2O : **Merci ! Oui elle en a !

**Mathela : **Merci !

**Les flash ne sont pas ce du passé mais du futur, je les écris dans le PDV de Santana mais elle, ne les voit pas, c'est juste pour vous ! ( je suis gentille hein ?! )**

**Je ne pense pas vous l'avoir déjà dis, mais je ne pense pas faire un happy-end, je ne suis pas très sur encore ! Mais ce qui l'est c'est que sa va être un Quintanna-end ! Si vous avez des idées, dites les moi j'accepte toutes suggestion !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Mon présent et notre future... ( suite du rendez vous )**

**PDV : Santana**

Je lui ouvris la porte de la voiture pour la laisser y rentrer, fis le tour de ma voiture et y rentra à mon tour. Je regarda Quinn, lui fis mon plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

**-Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment Santana...**

* * *

_**flash :**_

Je l'a tenait, là, allongée dans son lit. Elle ne parlait pas, elle me regardait simplement, elle me prit la main et la serra doucement. Moi, je pleurais, je ne voyais pas ou tu ça allait nous mener, comment je pourrais faire ? C'est impossible, on a fait notre vie à deux, on a construit notre monde toute les deux, je ne peux pas le finir toute seule... Et comment ils vont faire Eléanore et Diego ? Elle peut pas nous faire ça !

**- Santana, arrête d'y penser s'il-te-plais.**

**-Je peux pas Quinn, je peux pas...**

**- Sois forte. Tu n'es pas une Lopez pour rien ! Je vais m'en sortir, grâce à toi, grâce à Diego et Léa. Et à ton amour.**

**-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?**

**-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour...**

**- Tu peux tout oublier, du premier jour jusqu'au dernier. Mais s'il-te-plais, je t'en supplie Quinn, souviens toi de m'aimer.**

Et voilà que les larmes coulaient à flots maintenant, je ne supporterai pas. Elle versa une larme mais se ressaisie très vite, elle l'essuya d'une main et de l'autre, elle me ramena à elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort, je me laissa aller à cette étreinte et pleura comme jamais. Elle me caressa les cheveux et me berça. 10 minutes passaient...30 minutes...1 heure...Au bout de 1h30 je me calma mais ne me décolla pas de son étreinte. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de me bercer et caresser les cheveux, tout en continuant de le faire elle colla ses lèvres à mon oreille et me chuchota :

**- Je te le promets Santana...Jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je n'oublierai tout l'amour que j'ai envers toi...Jamais. Je t'aime, et cela pour toujours.**

_**Fin du flash :**_

* * *

**-Tu m'emmène où Sanny ?**

**- C'est une petite surprise Quinnie !**

**-Arrête de m'appeler Quinnie !**

**-Bien sur Quinnie **Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je continua de rouler pendant à peu près 30 minutes, quand on arriva à destination. La plage. Je regarda Quinn et la vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer pour ensuite la rouvrir. Je lui pris la main, entrelaça nos doigts et me dirigea vers l'allée faite de bougies blanches et rouge qui ramener au bateau. Le bateau, lui, était décoré. Sur le pont avant du bateau il y avait un cœur formé de rose rouge, similaire au bouquet que je lui ai offert tout à l'heure. Puis sur le cockpit ( c'est la place à l'arrière du bateau ) d'autres rose par terre, mais des blanche cette fois ci.

**- T'appelle ça petite surprise Santana ?**

**-Aller viens bébé.**

On monta sur le bateau et je mis le moteur en marche, Quinn partie en face de moi pour s'asseoir à côté des fleures, mit sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Tout en naviguant je la contemplais, elle et sa beauté ahurissante, ses cheveux qui étaient lâchaient, sa coupe carré lui allait comme un gant, avec le vent ils partaient tous en arrière et dégager son cou, celui que j'ai envie d'embrasser à chaque fois que je vois. Je mis le navigateur automatique et partis la rejoindre, elle ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre quand je m'assis, sachant qu'elle ne m'avait pas sentie je me mis en califourchon sur elle et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle ouvra les yeux. Je ne la laissa pas réagir et l'embrassa, presque instantanément elle répondit à mon baiser et l'approfondit même. Elle se redressa un peu et passa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je mis mes mains sur chaque côtés de sa tête et l'approcha de moi, mais malheureusement ce moment d'intense bonheurs s'arrêta car le bateau fis une mauvaise manœuvre et nous secoua jusqu'à me faire tomber des genoux de ma blonde. Je me leva en soufflant un petit joder, ce qui fit rire Quinn, et partis diriger moi même pour les 5 minutes de trajet qui rester.

Une fois arriver je m'arrêta en plein milieu de l'océan et partis voir Quinn, elle me regarda avec un regard interrogateur et je lui souris, je partis ensuite dans la cabine et sortis deux combinaisons. Quand elle les vit elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa comme une folle. Quand on était encore juste amie elle m'avait dis que l'une des choses qu'elle adorerai faire avant de mourir était de faire de la plongée sous marine la nuit. Alors, ayant un bateau et vu que mon père adore tout ce qui est plonger, a une collection de combinaisons et je lui en ai piqué deux. Je me suis aussi arranger avec Sam pour qu'il me prête 2 de ces bouteilles d'air comprimées.

On se changea très vite, sous l'enthousiasme de Quinn et son impatience impressionnante. Une fois fait, on sauta et on se trouva sous l'eau. On nagea, on regarda les poissons, bref, on s'amusait, c'était parfait ! Puis, je lui pris la main et nous nageâmes à deux vers la troisièmes partie de mon "petit" rendez-vous. C'était une grotte sous marine, je l'ai découverts quand je faisait de la plongée avec mon père quand j'était petite, je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois et j'ai bien eu du mal à la trouver 8 ans après ! Quand nous arrivions à la surface, Quinn était tout simplement émerveillée, le paysage était juste à coupé le souffle ! Moi même j'en avais des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

_**Flash :**_

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, on était toutes les deux au même endroit que notre premier rendez vous, c'est comme si on était remonter à 5 ans dans le passé ! Elle a fait tout ça pour moi... Cette fille est la copine parfaite ! Je l'aime, je l'aime à un tel point que je mourrai pour elle. Je lui donnerai ma vie, mon cœur elle l'a déjà. C'est la femme parfaite...

**-Alors ? **Me demanda t-elle

**- Qui- Quinn je ne peux que dire j'accepte, bien sur que je le veux, après tout je t'aime à la folie, je ferai tout pour toi, tu me demande de me couper un bras je le ferai alors oui bien sur que j'accepte ! Je t'aime mon amour...**

_**Fin du flash :**_

* * *

**- Aller à table mon amour, tout ça ma donné fin !**

**- San'...C'est juste magnifique !**

**-C'est vrai sa te plais ?**

**-Bien sur que oui... C'est magique...**

J'enleva le haut de ma combinaison et partis vers la table, Quinn fit de même et nous commençâmes à manger.

**- Comment t'as fais ? Pour faire tout ça ?**

**-Sa fait 2 semaines que je m'en charges, alors quand hier on en a parlait je me suis dis que c'était le moment, et je ne suis pas venu en cours pour finir les petits détails. Les détails comme...ça.**

Je lui tendis une jolie boite avec un ruban rouge, comme ceux du reste de la journée. Dedans il y avait un collier en or blanc avec inscrit : _**je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours**_

Quand elle leva son regard du collier j'aperçu des larmes, alors mon sang se glaça en un millième de seconde.

**- Quoi ? Sa ne te plais pas ?T'aime pas l'or blanc ? J'en fais trop ? Tu...**

**-Stop ! Santana, jamais tu n'en fera trop, j'adore l'or blanc et ce collier est juste...Magnifique ! La journée a été magnifique, la balade en bateau à été magnifique, la plongée sous marine à été magnifique, cet endroit est magnifique. Tout est parfait San', je suis en train de vivre un rêve avec la fille que j'aime le plus au monde !**

_**23:34, sur le bateau :**_

**-Dis moi San', tu veux aller à quelle université ?**

On était toutes les deux allongées sur le pont avant du bateau, on avait remis nos vêtement et nous regardions les étoiles. Elle m'avait posé cette question sans me regarder et jouait avec mes doigts.

**-Je sais pas Quinn... Je ne veux pas te quitter pendant toute une année, je ne le supporterai pas, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire à New Haven ? Je veux dire, je ne suis forte qu'en cheerleding. **

Elle se redressa, et, à la place de rester assise elle s'allongea sur moi. Comme réflexe, je mis mes mains sur son ventre, qui, très vite sont serrées par celles de Quinn.

**- C'est pas vrai, tu es très, très douée en musique, en art, et en comédie. Tu peux faire actrice, ou encore musicienne. Tu peux venir à Yale avec moi et on prendra une chambre pour toute les deux et tu ne me quittera pas.**

**- Qui a dit que j'allais te quitter si je n'allais pas à Yale ?** Lui demandai-je

**- Tu connais mon avis sur les relations à distances... Loin des yeux loin du coeur. Et sa, je ne le veux absolument pas !**

**-Quinn ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime mon amour... **Lui dis-je

**-Ok maintenant j'en peux vraiment plus !**

Elle se leva d'un bond me levant en même temps et m'enleva mon pull, j'étais en soutient gorge devant elle, n'étant pas très pudique d'habitude sa ne me gênerai pas, mais sous le regard envieux de Quinn, c'est autre chose... Elle me poussa gentillement contre le côté du bateau et m'embrassa. Elle est envieuse, je le sais, je le suis tout autant, mais ce soir c'est elle qui domine. Elle descend sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule sans jamais s'arrêter de m'embrasser. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine, me poussa dedans et tout en entrant, enleva son pull à son tour. Elle me fit tomber sur le lit et se mit sur moi pour s'attaquer à mon lobe, elle défit mon jean et le fit glisser. Elle revînt sur mes lèvres et commença à caresser ma cuisse gauche. Sans mon rendre compte, je sortis un gémissement au contacte de sa peau, qui la fit encore plus prendre le dessus et elle en profita...Elle fit glisser la bretelle de mon soutient gorge d'une main et l'autre, en me prenant par surprise je tiens à le préciser, entra en moi ce qui me fis arracher un cris ou j'articula son prénom.

**-Oui San'... C'est moi et tu vas montée au septième ciel ce soir chérie.**

Sauf que j'y suis déjà...

* * *

Hey ! Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez !

Vu que c'est les vacances je vais poster je pense tout les trois jours ! Alors balancer les rewvies ! C'est gratuit !

Love Lyl'


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! Bref, il n'a pas vraiment du vous plaire le chapitre 11 et sa s'est ressenti en reviews mais c'est pas grave, il y a des hauts et des bas et j'épère que celui la vas vous plaire ! **

**Quinntana-For-Ever-Love : Merci ! Oui je sais que sa trouble mais j'aime bien quand le présent futur se mélange, c'est original je dirais !**

**PS : J'ai oublié de vous dire que les parents de San' et Quinn sont au courant de leurs relation, le père de Quinn est partie et sa mère les soutient à fond ! Comme les parents de Santana.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Griffures et bureau cassé**

**PDV Quinn :**

Dieu, le temps passe vite, trop vite. Il nous reste 2 mois de cours après c'est la fin, plus de lycée, plus de glee club. En 4 mois Puck, Sam, Santana et moi nous somme vraiment attacher à eux. C'est dur maintenant de s'imaginer sans Rachel qui fait un caprice pour chanter une chanson de Barbra Streisand, ou sans Kurt qui fait une remarque sur ta tenue, ou encore Blaine, Blaine sera, je pense celui qui me manquera le plus. Je me suis attacher à lui comme jamais, il est devenue mon meilleur ami gay. Quand je m'ennuis ou que j'ai des problèmes c'est lui que je vais voir, ou pour raconter ma journée et tout les détails qui vont avec c'est avec lui que je suis dans le parc. Mais si Santana ne vient pas à Yale avec moi, sa sera elle que j'aurais dans la tête sans cesse. Sa fait 4 mois qu'on est ensemble, on passe nos journées ensembles et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne m'en lasserai... Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans elle, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'imaginer sans sa main sur la mienne, ou ses lèvres contres les miennes, et encore moins son corps... Son corps est l'apogée de ce que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie. Et que jamais je ne pourrais m'imaginer sans !

**- Tu pense à quoi chérie...?**

Je tourne mon regard sur ma sexy latina et la regarde, elle est allongée sur mon lit, illuminée par le peu de lumière qui traversait la fenêtre. La pénombre lui donnait une lueur de mystère au visage, déjà qu'elle même il faut la déchiffrer pour savoir ce qu'elle pense, cette ambiance là lui en rajouter. Et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, sa me plaisais, cette partie sombre chez San' m'attire plus qu'autre chose, elle me donne envie de savoir toujours plus que ce que je ne sais déjà, elle me donne envie de découvrir tout d'elle, de la partie la plus mystérieuse à la plus limpide. Je l'embrasse, de la façon la plus simple que je connaisse, au contact de ses lèvres des frissons me ès notre première fois, l'excitation et l'envie n'a fait que s'agrandir. Comme si c'était un aimant et moi une pièce en métal. Je ne peux plus lui prendre la main sans qu'une envie de la prendre dans mes bras me vienne, je ne peux plus la prendre dans mes bras sans que l'envie de l'embrasser arrive, et je ne peux plus l'embrasser sans que l'envie de la faire mienne m'habite.

Je la met sur le dos tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle me prend par les hanches et me rapproche d'elle de façon à ce que tout mon corps soit collé au sien. Elle sourit et je lui mords la lèvres inférieur, ce simple geste excite à un point phénoménal Santana. Elle nous retourne et se met sur moi, je la regarde et lui lance un regard envieux, lui prends le col de sa chemise à carreau pour la rapprocher de moi et l'embrasse. Ses deux mains se positionnent de chaque côté de ma tête, je les lui prends et les descends à ma poitrine. Elle gémit, parfait. Je la redresse, enlève mon débardeur et mon soutient et la regarde.

**-Quinn, tu vas me tuer un jour...**

Ce qui était tendre tout à l'heure est maintenant agressive et dominant. Je ne sais pas comment, on se retrouve toutes les deux debout, l'une en face de l'autre à ce regarder comme si on était un huitième merveilles du monde. Enfin, elle vient et m'embrasse avec fugueur, elle me plaque au mur et je lâche un gémissement. Elle me prend mon sein et me l'embrasse, prise de surprise je lui plante mes ongles dans le bras et la griffe. Puis, comme pour me pardonner je lui embrasse le cou. Elle me pousse vers mon bureau, balance toutes mes affaires par terre et m'y allonge, j'entoure son bassin de mes jambes et la ramène à moi**. **Elle déboutonne mon jean et je lui enlève en même temps ses habits. On est enfin nues, toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre sur mon bureau. Elle m'embrasse le ventre et prenant soin de bien me faire des suçons et descend peu à peu. Elle approche sa main de mon intimité et me pénètre, je cris ou plutôt hurle son prénom. Elle accélère les mouvements et me provoque le plus beau des orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu. A part quand je fais l'amour avec Santana, elle me procure de magnifique orgasmes...

_**Le lendemain matin :**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, complètement fatiguer de ma nuit torride avec ma Lopez. Je me retourne sur le côté pour que je puisse la voir et vois ce magnifique visage d'ange encore en train de dormir, la pauvre, si moi je suis fatigué, elle, sa doit être dix fois pire...Je lui caresse la joue, et elle se colle à moi, met une de ses jambes entre les miennes, glisse sa main sur mon ventre et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine me mettant sur le dos. Je pose une main sous ma tête et de l'autre je fais des allers retours sur le dos de Santana. A peu près 15 minutes plus tard, mon hispanique se lève, elle me regarde, souris et referme les yeux.

**-Aller lève toi mon amour...**

**- Laisse moi encore.**

Elle se tourne, me faisant dos et met le drap sur sa tête. Alors je me met sur les genoux, je lui enlève le drap de sa tête et lui fais un bisou sur la joue en lui chuchotant un petit "**je t'aime**'', je lui en fis un autre sur l'oreille en le lui répétant, un autre bisou en redisant ces 3 mots, et je continua comme ça sur le nez, sur les yeux, sur le front, sur le menton et pour finir je l'embrassa sur les lèvres en disant '' **te quiero mi amor '' **Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde intensément.

**-Je t'aime à la folie Quinn Fabray...**

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se redressa, elle mit un boxer noir et se leva. Je la regarda mettre son jean, puis son soutient gorge, quand son dos me choqua. Il était tout griffé, les traces de mes ongles étaient de partout.

**-Santana ?**

**-Oui bébé ? **Dit elle en se retournant et elle me laissa voir son ventre dans le même état sauf que, lui, en plus avait des suçons.

**-C'est moi qui ai fais ça à ton dos et ton ventre ?**

Elle regarda ses marques dans le miroir et me souris,

**- Vérité ou mensonge ?**

**-San' !**

**-Roooh, oui c'est toi, pourquoi ?**

Je me leva de mon lit, m'enroula du drap et partis vers elle, une fois en face, je regarda son ventre, je passa mes doigts là ou les marques étaient et je senti Santana sursauté. Je parti dans la salle de bain, pris un tube de crème. Je re-rentra dans ma chambre, mis la chemise de Santana, lui pris la main et l'allongea sur mon lit. Quand elle vit la crème elle voulue se relever mais je m'assis sur ses fesses pour l'en empêcher.

**-N'essaye même pas de bouger Lopez.**

**- Mais Quinn ! Ca va c'est rien !**

**-Ne bouge pas.**

Je lui décrocha l'agrafe de son soutient gorge et étala la crème sur toute la longueur de son dos.

-**Je suis désolé San'...**

**-Au contraire sweety, j'aime bien ces marques... Elles me prouvent que je ne suis qu'à toi.**

Je me leva de ses suberbes fesses et la laissa se retourner sur le dos pour que je m'occupe de son ventre. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses et étala une fois de plus la crème sur son ventre parfait. 10 petites minutes plus tard j'étais tellement concentrer sur son ventre que je n'avais pas remarquer qu'elle s'était endormie. On aurait dit un enfant... Je la leva, et la mis sous les couvertures. Je la regarda quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, elle allait parler mais je la coupa en mettant mon doigt sur mes lèvres et lui montra de la tête Santana. J'enfila un short e sortie de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et partis rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Je m'assis sur la table et la regarda faire à manger.

**- Il est tard Quinn, il vaudrait pas mieux réveiller Santana ? Après elle ne va pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit.**

C'est pas comme si sa me dérangeais plus que ça... ( pensée perverse )

**-Elle est fatiguée maman, et en plus, quand il s'agit de sommeil Santana peut i bernée des jours !**

**-Dis moi Quinn... Quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ton bureau dans un sale état. Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment chérie mais quand toi et Santana vous ferez ces...choses la, évitez de tout cassez d'accord ? Sa m'arrangerez pour la déco.**

**- Hum, oui maman on le fera. T'as besoin d'aide ou je peux remonter ?**

**-Non c'est bon Quinnie, tu peux partir voir San'... Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, quand tu la réveillera dis lui que ses parents vont venir manger ici ce soir donc elle n'est pas obligée de partir !**

**-Oui maman !**

Dis je en criant dans les escaliers, j'entra dans ma chambre et je vis Santana en train de se coiffer devant la commode, elles avait du mal avec ses long cheveux noirs ébènes alors je m'approcha d'elle, lui pris la brosse des cheveux et les lui brossa.

**-T'as mal ?**

**-Non Quinn, ne t'inquiète pas sweety c'est juste des petites griffures.**

**-D'accord... En faite, ne rentre pas chez toi, tes parents vont venir manger à la maison, et si tu veux je te preterai des habits !**

**- D'acc**

_**Le soir 20: 45**_

On était tous à table, sa devait faire une bonne demie heure que nos parents parlaient de jardinage et l'ennuis commencer serieusement à pointer son nez chez moi, comme seule occupation j'avais la main à Santana que je tenais, je commença à jouer avec ses doigts, les lui caresser puis je lui tordis son index.

**-Aïe ! Mon doigt Quinn !**

**-Désolé chérie...Je croyais pas que t'allais avoir aussi mal. Recommencez à parler !**

Et voilà que la discussion repartait de plus bel. Je soupira d'exaspération et repris la main à Santana pour m'amuser avec. En plus avec sa robe qui s'arrête mi cuisse, hum...Sa promettait d'être une longue soirée...

* * *

Hey les chous ! Le chap 12 est dans la boîte ! Dites moi si vous aimez ou pas du tout !

Love Lyl'


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjourno ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va merci de l'avoir demander ( moment de solitude ) bref, je ne me rapelle plus du tout si je vous ai répondue alors mieux vaux 2 fois qu'une, ou dans ce cas la zéro !**_

**spannaquinntana05 : **Merci ! Nan t'es pas du tout enfantine, moi aussi j'ai des moment de folie ! Bref, c'est trop cool moi moche et méchant ! J'adore les mignons !

**Brookey20 : **Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne peux pas te dire quand ou quoi moi même je ne le sais pas =) Bref, peut être peut être pas on verra !

**Quinntana-for-ever-love : **Toi par contre je me rappelle t'avoir répondue ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Oui Quinn est une jolie tortureuse et une lionne qui mort ! Bref, Merci !

**Totoche77 : **Merci, oui je pense faire une fin triste mais non je n'en suis absolument pas sûr ! On verra au fil de l'histoire

Bref, ( oui j'aime bien les bref aujourd'hui ! Bleme peut être ? ( je m'excite toute seule contre mon ordi, je suis bonne pour l'asile ! )) Je pense que je vais vous laissez lire ou sinon on va y passer la journée, soirée, nuit sa dépend quand vous lisez ma page =D

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout n'existe pas pour toi...**

**PDV : Quinn**

Le moi de Mai se passait sous une chaleur infernale ! Même si, à mon goût c'est la plus belle des périodes le climat est insoutenable. Essayant par tout les moyen de faire abstraction de se temps insoutenable je jeta une énième revues par terre et roula sur le dos. Je regarda Santana dormir à côté de moi et l'envia, comment peut elle encore dormir ? A 14h, sous un soleil de plomb ? Bon, le fait qu'elle soit en sous-vêtements aide beaucoup mais pas particulièrement à mon cœur qui bat plus vite quand mes yeux longent ses belles jambes mate, ou encore son ventre avec ses magnifique abdos, mais le comble du comble reste sa poitrine... Celle sur j'ai envie de sauter dessus... Je m'approcha un peu d'elle et instinctivement elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et mit une main sur mon ventre, je souris face à cet élan de tendresse, pas qu'elle ne soit pas tendre avec moi mais c'est particulièrement compliquer de lui faire des câlins. Au début je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais au bout de 5 mois de relation... Peut être qu'elle n'est pas très bisounours mais elle me dit mainte et mainte fois " je t'aime ", elle a des intentions, comme, elle me fait toujours un dîner à notre anniversaire du mois, elle m'offre des roses, m'offre des cadeaux, des bijoux et à chaque fois que je lui demande en quel honneur, elle me répond toujours la même phrase **" en l'honneur de mon amour envers la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus magnifique, celle que j'aime plus...Toi "**

Je lui caressa le bras et doucement mon esprit vagabonda sur le souvenir du coming-out que j'ai fais a ma mère, bien sûr ce jour là Santana est rester avec moi.

_**Flash noir**_

**- Tu es prête ? On est pas obligées de le faire tu sais ?**

**-Oui Santana je sais mais jamais on avancera si on ne le fait pas, je ne veux plus me cacher je veux le dire a tout le monde, ma mère y compris.**

**-Allons y alors...Mais avant, embrasse moi...**

Je souris à sa demande et me pencha sur ses lèvres. J'ai peur...Je ne le montre pas, mais dieu que j'ai peur de la perdre ! Je ne plus m'imaginer sans elle, c'est impossible, on ne parle plus de Quinn ou de Santana mais de Quinntana. Comment je pourrai vivre sans cœur ? Santana est mon coeur, c'est ma vie, mon amour...

Reste forte Quinn, reste aussi forte que tu l'es d'habitude.

Elle décolla ses lèvres des miennes et colla nos front en caressant ma joue avec son pouce, je la regarda fermer les yeux et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Je l'essuya et entoura son visage de mes deux mains, je releva sa tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Non ce n'était pas un baiser d'adieu peut être, mais un baiser qui voulait dire, quoi qu'il se passe je t'aimerai à en mourir.

L'angoisse y était, la peur, le stress, l'anxiété. On se trouvait là, en face de ma mère qui nous regardait minutieusement. Santana se tordait les mains dans tout les sens, dans un autre cas de figure je les lui aurai pris pour qu'elle arrête de stresser, mais moi même j'étais dans le même cas.

**-Maman...Je sais que c'est bizarre mais s'il-te-plais écoute moi jusqu'à la fin et ne me coupe pas d'accord ?**

**-Oui dis moi tout**

Je commença mon monologue en jetant quelques regards à Santana puis à ma mère. Son visage se fermer quelques fois, je continua en parlant vite et mes mains bougeaient de partout.

**-...Et sa va bientôt faire 2 mois qu'on est ensemble.**

La dernière phrase dite je ne bougea plus, ne respirer plus. Mon esprit était focaliser sur ma mère et sa prochaine réaction. Elle me regarda, regarda Santana, moi et encore Santana.

**-Tu l'aime Santana ? **

Santana me regarda puis se concentra sur ma mère.

**-Oui madame Fabray, je sais c'est aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, après tout, moi Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray, aussi parfaite soit-elle. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser avoir des sentiments pour elle, et encore moins qu'ils soient réciproques. Mais** **sa devient une évidence pour moi, c'est une question que jamais je me poserai, oui, oui je suis folle amoureuse de votre fille. Elle me rend dingue et l'idée que vous nous séparez ou que vous ne l'acceptez pas me tue. C'est ma vie, c'est mon futur c'est ma raison de vivre, mon cœur, ma raison...J'aime Quinn.**

Je regardais Santana les larmes aux yeux, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle m'aimait mais jamais elle ne l'a exprimée comme ça... Je reporta mon atention sur ma mère. Qui commença à parler et une boule au ventre se forma dans mon ventre.

**- Ne faites pas de bruit la nuit, pas de cries, vous ne tardez pas trop dehors, vous restez sage et vous ne me cachez plus rien d'accord ?**

**-Je-je comprends pas...**

**- Quinn vous vous aimez, ma mère ne m'a pas laissait être avec le garçon que j'aimais et j'ai du me marier avec ton père. Je ne referai pas l'erreur avec ma fille. Mais c'est pas parce que c'est une fille que les règles doivent pour autant changées ! **

_**Fin du FLASH BACK**_

Voilà ce qui nous ramène à aujourd'hui, 12 Mai, Santana dans mes bras allongées toute les deux sur le lit. Beaucoup de personnes tel Rachel, Kurt ou encore Blaine m'ont dit de faire attention car Santana n'est pas le genre de fille qui prenne beaucoup de chose au sérieux, que pour elle seul le sexe comptait et qu'ils avaient peur qu'une fois qu'on ai dépasser le cape des bisous, elle me laisse tomber. Bien sur je n'y croyais pas mais une toute petite crainte c'était peu peu immiscer au fond de moi, certes j'avais peur qu'elle ne me considère que comme un jeu, mais se dont j'étais effrayée était que je la perde. Même au bout de 3 jours j'étais folle dingue de cette fille ! Et plus le temps passe plus je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer.

Sortant mes pensées par ma jolie latine qui commençait d'immerger de son sommeil, elle bougea de position pour s'allonger sur moi, elle croisa nos jambes et mit sa tête dans mon cou, j'entoura sa taille de mes bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête tout en la serrant contre moi.

**- Sweatheart, réveil toi ...**

Je pris son grognement particulièrement mignon et adorable comme oui et rigola. Je caressa ses cheveux calmement pour l'empêcher de se rendormir mais malheureusement sa a donné l'effet contraire. Je l'appela en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe mais rien n'y faisait, une Santana endormie rimait avec une Santana en hibernation.

Tout le GleeClub était chez Rachel, s'était en quelque sorte une fête improviser, au début il était censé y avoir que Kurt et Mercedes pour faire une pyjama party mais Kurt a appeler Blaine et Blaine ne voulant pas être le seul mec un minimum viril a appeler Sam qui Sam a appeler Puck et Puck a appeler Mike et son ami l'alcool. Bref, et nous voilà Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Sam, Finn, Brittany, Arty, Santana et moi complètement soûl dans le salon des Berry improviser piste de danse, bar, et endroit ou discuter.

Je parlais avec Mercedes et Sam tout en regardant de temps en temps Santana faire un jeu avec Puck et Finn. Puis je la vit s'approcher de nous, une fois à notre hauteur elle leurs sourit gentille ment et s'assit sur mes genoux. Je monta ma main sous son pull et caressa doucement son dos en restant concentrer sur notre conversation. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se colla de moi.

**-Quinn ? **Me chuchota t-elle 5 minutes plu tard

**- Oui ? **

**- Dis moi ton secret **

Je souris à sa demande et la regarda quand mon esprit s'envola. J'étais dans le canapé avec Santana, elle avait sa tête sur mes cuisses et je lui caressais les cheveux. On regardait une série policière, puis, quand le tueur fut arrêter Santana se retourna vers moi et m regarda. Elle m'avait demandait de lui dire un secret, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui cachais rien je l'embrassa tendrement, puis une deuxième fois plus chastement et lui dis en chuchotant que je l'aimais.

**-Tu le connais mon secret...Comme tout le monde **Chuchotai-je à mon tour

**-Oui je sais,** répondit la brune.** Mais l'entendre est une autre chose.**

Je rapprocha ma bouche de son oreille et le lui chuchota, en français. J'ai fais des études renforcer en français quand j'étais encore au collège, je voulais me démarquer le plus possible des autres élèves alors j'ai commencer à apprendre le français toute seule chez moi après les cours. Ce qui m'amène à que maintenant je suis bilingue !

**- J'adore quand tu parle en français... C'est tellement sexy !**

**-Alors tu sais ce que je ressens quand tu parle espagnole mon amour. **

**-Dis moi autre chose **me demanda t'elle

**-Embrasse moi...** ( imaginez qu'elle le dit avec l'accent, c'est tellement mignon ! Je suis fan de l'accent américain/anglais ! )

**-Sa veut dire quoi ?**

Je me pencha vers ma belle latina et l'embrassa. Je la sentit sourire sous mes lèvres et souri a mon tour. Je passa mes bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha encore plus de moi, elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et encercla ma nuque de ses bras. On se sépara par manque de souffle, et la seconde d'après nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et s'amusa à la mordiller me faisant lâcher ses gémissements d'aise. Doucement, je passa ma langue pour lui demander l'accès en voulant plus. Elle aller le faire mais ce crétin de Puck nous interrompue.

**-Oh c'est devient chaud ici !**

Je m'éloigna de Santana en ferlant les yeux, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes y était encore et l'adrénaline que ce baiser m'a procuré me faisait encore trembler d'émotion. Je senti Santana se lever de moi doucement j'ouvris les yeux et remarquer que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous. Bah quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un embrasser sa copine ? Je me leva à mon tour, lança un regard noir à Puckerman, pris la main à Santana et parti. Sa promettait d'être une longue nuit...

* * *

_**Tadanata ! Hey, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose dessus mais bon, elles n'ont pas ne vie de James Bond !**_

_**Bref, il y a Totoche77 qui m'a posé une question et je ne sais pas vraiment y répondre alors je vous demande votre avis,vous êtes Pour ou Contre une fin triste ?**_

_**Sa serai cool si vous me repondiez =) Bref sur ce je vous dis peut être à demain ou sinon à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Love Lyl'**_


End file.
